


This colud not have happened.

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo pasa muy rápido para el comandante y la verdad hay muchos científicos locos desquiciados por hacer mas dinero y arriesgan hasta a los mas inocentes para hacer su experimentos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> esto surgió de que Steve le da mucha curiosidad porque Danno es Danno y porque no le conocía antes que a Rachel...

Titulo: This culd not have happened  
Autora: Elghin Hall  
Fandom: Hawaii Five O  
Pareja: McDanno  
Ranking: NC- 17  
Clasificación: Au  
Warrnings: es crack jajajaja  
Notas: esto es un regalo celebración por la vuelta de mi amo A LA RED XD  
Resumen: Danno desaparece y lo encuentran mas o menos cambiado...

Discutían eso era lo que hacían mientras caminaban al puesto de  Kamekona, sobre el porque Steve es un maniaco descontrolado, que se arroja de los tejados, conduce como un desquiciado y es la persona mas irresponsable que jamás haya conocido y todo empezó por que él se ofreció a cuidar a Gracie, por una hora, mientras el salía de la revisión médica reglamentaria.

 

Steve la había hecho la semana pasada y Rachel como siempre estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero que su precioso monito ande con Steve por una hora, una hora entera sin supervisión consiente de un ser humano coherente, “con su monito”, “su tesorito de trenzas y sonrisa graciosa”.

 

\- No, no, no y no Steve.- se negó rotundamente.

\- ¡Es solo una hora, Danno! -

\- Es una terrible idea y no voy a hacerlo prefiero dejarla con Kamekona que contigo –

\- Eso duele Danno, Kamekona ¿En serio?- dice y mira al dueño del puesto de comida e hizo un gesto de disculpa – Lo siento – se disculpo pero para el gran kamekona era habitual verles discutir y estar en medio.

\- Pues lo siento muchísimo pero no voy a cambiar de opinión -

\- Pero se puede saber que daño puedo hacer con una película de Disney y un bol de palomitas?- Danno lo miro con los brazos cruzados, sopesando lo dicho, apretó los labios y Steve siguió cada gesto en ese silencio inquisitivo.

\- Ok, pero nada de caramelos o chocolates, solo las palomitas y nada de cosas picantes tampoco, cualquier cosa o duda me llamas, no quiero que mire la televisión demasiado cerca le hará daño y no olvides que debe hacer su tarea creo que podía hacerla mientras mira la película, no quiero que se atrase solo por andar jugando contigo…- sentencio.

\- Danno es solo uno hora…-

\- Si, si pero eso no me deja tranquilo- lo miro de arriba abajo a su compañero y el Seal abrió sus ojos sorprendido, revisándose para corroborar que no tenia nada raro.

 

Dos minutos dentro de la casa de Steve con Gracie y Danno ya estaba llamado para ver si todo estaba bien, el Seal rodo los ojos, le aseguro que todo estaba genial y que están apunto de poner la película los increíbles, Danny protesto tenia que elegir el Seal una película tan extremista e irreal?, el Seal lo callo diciendo que no había una sola película de Disney que no lo sea.

 

Dos segundos después le cortó disponiéndose a disfrutar de un momento calmo y semi familiar con la pequeña que se reía de la respuesta del Seal a su padre, y sentándose a su lado mientras Steve ponía play a la película.

 

Tres horas después mientras Gracie tomaba un jugo y hacia sus deberes, Steve caminaba en círculos como león enjaulado desesperado porque Danno no aparecía por ningún lado y ni contestaba el celular. En los primero 15 minutos Steve ya estaba preocupándose porque no le llamo ni se contacto con el pero logro convencer a su equipo de que no estaba sobre actuando al trancurrir dos horas sin noticias.

 

El Five 0 estaba registrando la isla completa con tal de encontrar en paradero del detective, había salido de la revisación médica quince minutos después de la hora destinada a su revisación, solo que luego de eso no había noticias de él, su auto seguía aparcado frente a la clínica.

 

Danno por nada del mundo lo dejaría tanto tiempo solo con su hija, la niña se percato de que algo pasaba pero disimuladamente escuchaba la conversación de su tío Steve, empezaba aponerse nerviosa y tuvo que preguntar donde estaba su papa.

 

Steve le prometió que lo encontraría y que lo mas probable era que solo había perdido la noción del tiempo eso es todo, pero ella aseguro que a su papa no le pasaban esas cosas y se abrazó de Steve con miedo y él le aseguro que lo hallaría, que mientras tanto se quedaría con el, la pequeña asintió y kamekona apareció por la puerta para cuidarla mientras él se ponía en marcha para hallar a su compañero.

 

La noche marco el tiempo en su desesperada búsqueda, dando a conocer el tiempo perdido, todos en la central de Five 0 estaba buscándolo en hospitales, cámaras de vigilancia, y para desagrado de Steve hasta en la morgue, pero no había nada, ni una pista hasta que Chin se digno a aparecer.

 

\- Donde demonios estabas! Te estuve llamando todo el día- golpeo la mesa el ventando el tono de vos.

\- El gobernador me tenía acorralado en la central de HPD-

\- Porque-

\- Porque según “él” no era importante usar todos los recursos del equipo para encontrar a Danno y había mucho trabajo en comisaria - dijo fastidiado y exhausto sentándose lentamente en una silla pero Steve golpeo otra vez la mesa.

 

Todos salieron detrás de él, era un torbellino y Chin lentamente se levanto de donde estaba y siguió al equipo, al llegar a la estación de policía el lugar estaba un alborotado de gente y de arrestos uno tras otro, al parecer un grupo bastante grande de jóvenes de entre 17 y 22 años, que estuvieron de fiesta por toda la isla causando caos al por mayor.

 

Al parecer según se entero Steve, los adolecentes trasladaban la fiesta de una locación a otra cada dos horas porque lo que fueron desperdigando por todos lados a jóvenes alcoholizados, así que los arrestos se estaban efectuando aun por toda la isla.

 

Cuando diviso al gobernador dando ordenes al otro lado de las oficinas e intentando atravesar el lugar lleno de gente escucho la vos que tenia tan reconocida donde fuese, miro a su alrededor y solo veía adolecentes y policías, su equipo lo miraron extrañados por la cara y los gestos que hacia  intentando ver lo que el Seal, empezaron a buscar con la mirada que era lo que le llamo la atención sin encontrarlo.

 

Su mirada se clavo en la espalda de un joven que protestaba esposado con sus manos tras la espalda.

 

\- ¿Esta acaso escuchándome? ¿Yo no estaba con esos tíos? ¿Ok? ¿Es esto una broma de Dylan? Oiga escúcheme, soy de jersey ¿ok? ponga me en un avión y mis padres me meterán en la cárcel si quiere pero yo no se como termine aquí… ¡Oiga, oiga! ¡¿A donde va?!…¡¡Esta escuchándome!!- espeto mas alto, pero el policía estaba cansado de escucharle su gran mentira… Steve detuvo al policía y pregunto por el joven.  
   
\- Disculpe -

\- Oh, si five 0 que puedo hacer por usted. – dijo amable el veterano del HpD.

\- Ese joven, que problema tiene.- intento de ser encantador pero apenas si podía ponerse en el papel.

\- Dice que el no es de aqui y sus datos o coinciden, Su huellas dicen que es Daniel Williams, pero eso tampoco puede ser... – Steve se pone blanco, no podía ser tanta al coincidencia - Y esta registrado como ciudadano de Hawái pero el dice que es de Jersey y que quiere volver con su padres, iré a averiguar sus antecedentes a la base de datos…- el oficial no termino de hablar que el Seal estaba caminando y colocándose frente al joven y lo que  vio no era posible.

\- Que … ¿Se te perdió algo?- dijo petulante el joven de ojos claros.

 

Steve no pudo contestar, un segundo después todo el equipo de Five 0 estaba boquiabiertos viendo al joven rubio de Daniel Williams su compañero de equipo….  
  


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ok, ok, esto es muy divertido pero yo me quiero ir a mi casa, gracias… ¡Si me hacen el favor!… ¡Hola, hay alguien en casa!… demonios... ¿Es que nadie es capas de creerme que no soy de aquí? ¡¡YO SOY DE JERSEY!! -  Danny seguía protestando casi gritando desde la oficina donde Steve lo había esposado la silla de su oficina.

 

El gobernador se acababa de marchar y les dio todo su apoyo para resolver este extraño caso.

 

\- De acuerdo pensemos… el en lapso de cuatro horas algo retuvo a Danny para no llegar con Gracie y ahora esta así… como un puto crio… ¿Alguna idea? Porque esto simplemente no puede ser…- dijo con los ojos agigantados y señalando al joven de 17 años en su oficina.

\- Jefe - Kono tomo aire y todos la miraron - Tenemos cámaras en todo el recinto donde Danny entro a la clínica, pero ninguna lo capto salir del edificio… sin embargo lo encontraron en la zona de Talahula, cerca de una de las fiestas ambulantes de Kime, el dueño del autobús… aquí y aquí - señalo en la pantallas… solo tenemos que descubrir como llego a mas de 7 kilómetros de distancia sin salir de la clínica…y porque termino… ¿Así? - suspiro el rostro dulce de Kono era pura consternación.

\- Oh… que bien y que le digo a Gracie mientras tanto…- era la primera vez que se lo veía a Steve tan perdido, y Chin tomo las riendas sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Prima, tu ve con los chicos de la fiesta y con Kime, averigua cuando subió al autobús, si estaba con alguien y donde lo bajo y si bajo solo, yo y Rori iremos a la clínica, alguien tiene que haber visto algo dentro del recinto, Steve…- Steve que había permanecido callado y atónito por ser dejado de fuera del escrudiño… pero se sentía extra extraño y se sentía mas en un sueño descabellado que en la realidad en la que lucha a diario.

\- ¡Steve! ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto chin poniendo su mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Uh?- levanto la mirada de la computadora.

\- Ve con Grace y llévate a Danny -

\- ¿Como? ¿A mi casa? ¿Con su hija?- susurro azorado.

\- Si… ve la manera de explicarle a la niña, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los huecos y de como es que el oficial Williams no esta aquí… -dijo cuando vio a Daniel salir de la oficina arrastrando la silla con el.

\- ¡Eh! Al menos podían darme una coca tengo sed… - el Seal se lo quedo mirando mientras todos se ponían manos a la obra, y Danny vio como se marchaban y se lo quedo mirando a él, Steve alzo las cejas, este Danno era algo que no sabia que podía ser el detective, y un silencio prolongado se estaciono entre ellos…

\- Ok… y tu… grandote, no puedes darme algo de beber o se lo pido después a la señorita ¿Que se fue? ¿Va a volver no?.... tu me das miedo…- Steve se exalto con esa acotación.

\- ¡¿Que yo?!- el joven rubio solo asintió levemente pero perceptible, con esa mueca que conoce de su compañero cuando duda, entrecerrando un ojo y rascándose el cuello debajo de la oreja.

 

Pero intento reponerse y digerir el hecho de que ahora Danno, su detective, compañero, Danno tiene unos 17 años y no sus 37 como debe de ser y no le recuerda de nada, dio unos pasos hasta el y procedió a sacarle las esposas, guardarlas en su bolsillo trasero, Danny levanto la cabeza para mirarlo quedandose asi hasta que dijo lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza.

 

\- Demonios eres altísimo – dijo sin recaudo y Steve ni siquiera sabía que responder a ello moviendo la boca como pez fuera del agua, pero termino sentenciando.

\- Es no importa, tu te vienes a casa conmigo.- ordeno,y dio unos paso a la puerta, hasta que el chico lo interrumpio.

\- Wow, Wow… Al menos pídeme una cita antes - protesto el rubio viéndose arrastrado por el Seal.

\- ¿Como?- volteó a verlo.

\- Bueno… eso…- dijo mas nervioso que antes - Que si.. Bueno me llevas a tu casa… al menos compra me un helado no?- dijo con las mejillas rojas y la mirada clavada el piso.

 

El desconcierto del ex Seal era tan abrumador que no puedo contestar a nada de eso, el joven Williams estaba adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas y moviendo el pie en el suelo, lo cual le hizo sacudir la cabeza y soltarlo del codo, tenían que aclarar las cosas ya.

 

\- Oye…- respiro y al ver que Danno no le miraba lo sujeto de los brazos frente a el logrando que levantara el rostro y lo mire a los ojos.- Tu no eres tu. – frunció el entrecejo cerrando la boca y mirando a un lado – No espera no es así - se contesto asi mismo.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Como es que yo no soy yo? ¿Estas bien de la cabeza? ¿Te hiciste tu examen mensual medico reglamentario?- pregunto el rubio ya mas repuesto y mostrando esa vena que Steve si reconocía de su compañero.

\- ¡Si la semana pasada!-  
\- ¿Estas seguro?... Porque me parece que eres de esos que se olvidan las cosas…- repuso.

\- No, no lo soy, aunque te pases la vida diciéndome las cosas una y otra vez.- se froto los ojos con ambas manos.

\- ¿Uhmm estas bien?-

\- Si, si mira, tu eres mi compañero ¿ok?, ayer…. fuiste a la revisión medica reglamentaria de la policía de Honolulu y…-

\- Como, espera… ¿Que? Yo no soy policía… bueno quiero serlo… pero solo estoy en la academia…aun y…-

\- ¡Escucha!.. Te mudaste a Hawái hace dos años ya…y… da igual de todos modos no te acuerdas - bufo cansado – Solo… vendrás conmigo a casa y esperaremos a que mi equipo solucione esto…- al ver que Danno no le seguía cuando se puso en marcha y lo miraba como si estuviera loco, lo cual lo hizo extrañar mas a su compañero, volvió sobre sus pasos y lo agarro de la muñeca arrastrándolo fuera de las oficinas.

 

++++++++

 

\- Hombre esto es una pasada ¿Este coche es tuyo? ¿Es genial? Cuando crezca quiero uno. - dijo sonriente apretando todos lo botones de la cabina revisando cada recoveco.

\- No es mio… es tuyo, es tu auto Danny…- dijo con un intenso dolor de cabeza en puerta frotándose las cienes y pasándole en mano los papeles que llevaban su nombre.

\- ¿Mio? ¿Y porque lo conduces tu?- Steve sonrió y respiro un poco de ese Danno que el si conoce. Pero al voltear para responderle algo, este mismo lo miraba muy entretenido y sonriéndole devuelta.- ¿Que?- dijo alternando la mirada entre Danno y el camino.

\- Nada…-

\- Danno…- se quejo.

\- ¿Danno?- frunce el ceño y le miro interrogativo.

\- ¿Solo dime que, y no me exasperes quieres?-

\- Nada solo… no es nada…- miro por su ventanilla quedandose quieto por primera vez en los quince minutos  que llevaban en el auto.

\- Suéltalo ya -

\- Te ves bien cuando sonríes… Ves..no era nada, eso no era muy importante…- Steve se quedo estático y volta a ver al joven que luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto, este Danno tan joven lo estaba sacando de su eje mas rápido de lo que le gustaría.

\- Desde hace cuanto somos… ¿Compañeros?- pregunto y volteo a verle, Steve pensó… por fin una pregunta normal, y lo festejo en su interior.

\- Unos, dos años…- respondió tranquilizándose y aceptando que Danny estaba si momentáneamente, dios esperaba que sea momentáneo.

\- Oh…eso explica bastante… ¿Como nos conocimos?- la mirada cristalina no se apartaba de él y el no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez.

\- A un día al volver a la isla, llevaba unos 20 años sin volver pero la muerte de mi padre no me dejo opción…- comentaba sin entrar en conciencia de lo que hacia.

\- Oh lo siento…- dijo Danno apenado con un tono tan dulce y suave que extrañamente lo reconforto.

\- Fue hace dos años Danno… pero en fin, entrastes a la escena del crimen apuntándome con un arma pensando que era un sospechoso…- recordó como sacaron ambos las placas y como Danno se ofusco, cuando llamo a la gobernadora, sonriendo en el proceso. Danny noto el tono cariñoso de ese Danno y se sentía demasiado cercano al oficial.

\- Ummm… no creo queme hayas caído bien inmediatamente ¿o si?- pregunto ya divertido de las circunstancias que le contaba el oficial.

\- Pues no, de hecho termine golpeándote y tu me la devolviste, eso no me lo esperaba… - se rio y Danny igualo su sonrisa al saber como habían comenzado las cosas para ellos.

\- Y como es que terminamos siendo… ¿Compañeros?- las dudas lo llenaban y el ni siquiera sabia si creerle a ese hombre lo que le decía, pero estar en su presencia lo hacia sentir seguro, casi como si perteneciera allí al asiento de copiloto.

 - Empezamos a trabajar juntos… todos los días, cuando arriesgas así tu vida todo el tiempo pues te haces cercano de tu equipo…- unos minutos más y llegarían a destino, Steve se rebatía como decirle a Gracie lo de su padre.

\- ¿Vivimos juntos?- pregunto y Steve que estaba distraído hilando el argumento.

\- Sep.- dijo mirando como kamekona saludaba desde la terraza con Gracie feliz de ver a dos personas en el auto esa mañana.

\- Ah…..- salieron de auto y Steve tomaba sus cosas de la guantera.

\- ¡¡Danno!!!- salto la niña sobre el rubio y Steve se quedo quieto viendo si Danno la reconocía.

\- ¡¡Eh!!- dijo levantándola, pero Danny volteo a verlo y dijo algo que no le estrujo el pecho.- ¡Hey! ¡No sabia que tenias un monito! Hola peque ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto el rubio viendo la cara de susto que tenia ahora al verle, haciendo fruncir el entrecejo pensando que había hecho algo que incomodo a la niña.

\- ¿Steve?- pregunto mirando al Seal que se les acerco y estirando su bracitos hacia él.

\- Tranquila Gracie- la tomo de entre los brazos del detective y la abrazo en forma de consolación.

\- ¿Que hice? No quiere asustarla… ¿La asuste?- se palmeo la cara.

\- No, no vayamos dentro -

\- ¿Steve?- pregunto la niña mirando de reojo al otro hombre que se parecía a su papa pero no era su papa.

 

Steve la llevo arriba a la habitación que había arreglado para ella y le explico, sobre las horas donde nadie sabía donde Danno estaba y donde lo encontraron a él, que las huellas dactilares y las dentales, coincidían con las de su padre y que él era Danno, solo que no la recordaba a ella o a él o la isla, la niña se puso muy nerviosa y casi rompe a llorar.

 

Steve la convencido de que al menos estaba a salvo y verían la manera coherente de volverlo a la normalidad. Ella asintió y bajaron a la cocina donde kamekona intentaba convencer al joven Williams de comprar una franquicia de su tienda, pero el rubio seguía contestando que ni muerto ni enterrado.

 

\- ¿Danno?- dijo la niña tímida pero ella tenia que admitir que esos ojos tiernos y cálidos eran los mismos de su papa, solo que sin arrugas o barba que pinchaba.

\- Eh monito… ¿Estas mejor?- se agacho a su altura - Perdona si te asuste… Steve no me dijo que tenia una hija…- la niña miro a Steve y devuelta a Danno - Que… ¿Me perdonas?- dijo Danny seguía conservando su toque con los niños.

\- Si - y lo abraso fuerte haciendo sonreír a Danno.

\- ¿Steve?- dijo mientras levantaba a Gracie del suelo, que aun estaba prendada de su cuello.

\- Si que…-

\- Una mujer loca llamo, dijo que como la niña no estuviera en su casa en 5 min. Me mandaba a crucificar con su abogado… le dije disculpe pero yo no la conozco de ningún lado y le colgué… no se… era tu ex?- hizo una mueca de metí la pata hasta el fondo.

\- ¿Rachel? ¡O dios! - se agarró la cabeza y tomo el teléfono…

\- ¿Mama esta loca?- pregunto Gracie a Danno.

\- Bueno no se… pero yo creo que un poquito ¿no?- se dirigió a Steve, pero el Seal le hizo un gesto como que no hable así de la madre de la niña y salió al patio para hablar con Rachel.

\- ¿Danno?-

\- ¿Si monito?-

\- Eres muy guapo así…- le dijo con una pequeña y risueña sonrisa, Danno se enamoro de la niña.

\- Pues yo creo que tu eres una dulzura Gracie eres muy linda…- le dijo sonriéndole poniendo el pelito de su coleta hacia atrás como lo hacia siempre.

\- Kamekona cuídamelo un segundo debo llevar a Grace con su madre.- le dijo señalando a Danno que ahora le daba la espalda embelesado con su hija, kamekona asentía.

\- Pero Steve no quiero. – protesto con un pucherito y Danny la imito dejando a Steven mirándolo.

\- ¿No le digas así?- la regaño.

\- ¿Así como?- dijo Steve.

\- Tu hija te dice por tu nombre… no sé que se yo… debería decirte papa o papi… ¿Tu no le inculcas eso?- Gracie se rio bien fuerte y lo abrazo, Steve la miro sorprendido.

\- Ok lo hare, pero después no me digas que no te gusta!- dijo rápidamente la niña saltando a los brazos de Steve.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Y porque haría eso? - Steven la miraba y la niña solo se reía.

\- Papi este Danno es divertido – le dijo divertida directamente a los ojos.

\- Ha! Ves le caigo bien a tu hija - Steve no sabia si sonreír por la acotación o que Gracie le dijo papi o que todo eso era un tremenda locura; pero aun así sonreía y Danno se quedaba como tonto mirándolos a ambos.

\- Será mejor que te lleve con tu madre sweety - beso su mejilla, le haría bien despejarse un poco en el camino de regreso de todo este embrollo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres.

 

Ya de regreso y estacionando el auto de Danno frente a su casa, una llamada de Chin lo retuvo en el auto un rato mas, según lo que habían investigado, dos enfermeras estaban desaparecidas desde hacia dos días, las cámaras las captaron entrar en la clínica en el comienzo de su turno pero nunca salieron, ambas chicas de unos 20 años, Steve hizo cálculos y si les sacaban 17 años como a Danno las chicas si hubieran sufrido de lo mismo que Danno ahora tendrían… que 3 años?

 

Kono y chin habían llegado a las mismas conclusiones y pidieron los reportes de la aparición de niñas de esa edad en el distrito de Talahula, Steve ordeno encontrarlas y ver si les podían decir algo, lo dudaba pero tal vez algún recuerdo de donde las hallaron, o quien las encontró y donde.

 

Sabían que Danny solo recuerda haberse bajado del bus mareado, pero en su sangre no se presentaba ningún signo de droga o   
alcohol debía ser algo externo a ello.

 

Su equipo siguió investigando en la clínica y el miraba como Danno se levanto del sofá a través de la ventana y corría ligero hasta la cocina. Cerro la comunicación después de haber sido informado, y suspiro saliendo del auto, Rachel le había echado la bronca y por primera vez entendía el porqué de el ring tone que tenia la ex mujer de Danny en el su celular.

 

Cuando entro a la casa, el olor a comida le pego y se dio cuenta de que no había comido en todo el día, su estomago gruño y escucho la vos de Danno preguntar por el desde la cocina.

 

\- ¿Steve? ¿Eres tu?- el detective ni siquiera se molesto de mirar hacia el pasillo y verificarlo.

\- Si…- respondió cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la cocina, mientras su estomago seguía retorciéndose por lago de alimento.

\- Hice el almuerzo…- dijo sirviendo dos platos en la isla flotante, la mesa estaba puesta para dos y Steve frunció el ceño - espero que el espagueti italiano te guste.-

\- Si… Hmmmm ¿y kamekona?- pregunto sentándose justo enfrente del rubio que colocaba un plato frente a él.

\- Se fue hace una hora -

\- Pero si le dije que se quedara aquí cuidándote -

\- Steve no necesito niñera - dijo disgustado y el Seal creyó ver al detective en el joven.

\- Si pero…-

\- Él tenía cosas que hacer, no puedes andar gobernando la vida de la gente mas que no es parte de tu equipo o de la policía siquiera -  
\- Si pero era un favor-

\- Favor fue cuidar a tu hija toda la noche mientras no estabas, no cuidarme a mi, eso ya es ridículo - se sentó frente a él y tomo la servilleta colocándosela sobre la camisa que le quedaba grande.

\- De… ¿De donde sacaste esa camisa?- viendo como le quedaba ancha de hombros, y súper holgada, arremangada por encima de los codos.

\- Del dormitorio, me manche con la salsa la que traía puesta, así que la puse a lavar con el montón de ropa que estaba en el cesto.-

\- Vaya…estas hecho toda una ama de casa - Danno levanto la mirada dejo el tenedor que había alzado para ponerse a comer y se cruzo de brazos enfadado.- ¿Que?- dijo el Seal metiéndose el primer bocado en la boca - Ummmm esta esta genial Danno - comió mas.

\- ¿Ama de casa?- Steven lo miro como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

\- Em… ¿Si?- asintió dudoso mientras masticaba una albóndiga.

-¿¿Ama de casa??- volvió a decir.

\- ¿Estas enojado?-

\- ¿Y tu que crees? al menos agrádeseme que te lave la ropa o que te hice la comida no? - el silencio entro entre ellos como el sonido de las olas.

\- Lo siento Danno… perdona, no era mi intención ofenderte…- Danno suspiro, ¿Porque ese momento se le hacia tan familiar? ¿Era acaso que si tenían tanto tiempo de vivir juntos? ¿De ser “compañeros”?

\- Anda come…- dijo dejando pasar su enojo y el Seal acato la orden.

 

Luego de la comida Steve estaba en el portátil, dirigiendo todo desde allí, al teléfono con Chin, con Lori y con Kono, Danny lo miraba asombrado, la postura recia que tenia mientras trabajaba, él se sentía medio inútil y le sirvió un té, era raro pero en la casa no había café y solo unas pocas cervezas, tal vez se lo habría olvidado comprar, creyó.

 

Steve agradeció el té y luego de unas horas de no tener nada dejo de molestar a su quipo y dejarlos trabajar e investigar tranquilamente, levanto la vista a la sala y Danny no estaba allí, lo llamo pero el rubio no contesto, sus instintos se alertaron y empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa, solo que al pasar por la cocina y mirar a través de la ventana lo vio salir del agua.

 

En su pedazo de playa. Danno estaba con un bañador de él, que le caía sobre la cadera a la perfección, salió mirándolo detenidamente, el cuerpo de Daniel no había cambiado mucho, era igual de recio y musculoso, tenia menos vello en pecho pero aun si tenia la misma forma, ahora que lo pensaba no era mas bajo por ser mas joven, tenia la misma estatura.

 

Se cruzo de brazos y sonrió placido al verlo salir así del agua, tirándose el pelo hacia atrás.

 

\- Hey!- dijo Danno.

\- Hey… ¿Como es que estas nadando?-

\- Con semejante playa frente a la casa ¿Quien se resiste? - pregunto divertido.

\- Pensé que solo nadabas por supervivencia no por diversión - acoto mientras lo veía acercarse.

\- No me divierte pero me distrae, me sentía bastante inútil viéndote trabajar -

\- Danno...- Danno había tomado la toalla de la orilla donde la dejo y se seco un poco, el Seal no lo noto, pero mientras hablaban Danno caminaba hacia el con una mueca picara.

\- Nada, no importa es tu trabajo y aunque seamos del mismo equipo no entiendo nada de eso – soltó la toalla aun costado y lo abrazo.

 

El Seal se quedo de piedra, con los brazo a un costado abiertos, sin tocar al que era el detective, dejándose abrasar y sentir como Danno acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho y se quedaba allí.

 

\- Sabes no te dará lepra si me respondes el abraso Steven.- dijo soltándolo.

\- ¿Como?- el Seal aun no caía.

\- ¿Que me abrases demonios porque estas así? ¿Tanta impresión te da verme con este aspecto?- y el Seal frunció el Ceño porque ese tono enojado y directo era como que recordaba exactamente quien era el detective.

\- ¿Aspecto? -Trago pesado, su cabeza rebobinaba todo lo hablado con Danno pensando donde se confundieron mas las cosas pero sin llegar a conclusiones, la cristalina y demandante mirada del detective lo hizo huir por la tangente.

\- Es que me mojaste todo Danno…- se miro la ropa y la marca del cuerpo húmedo del rubio había empapado su camisa y pantalones adhiriendo las prendas a su piel.

\- Ah… lo siento... Esta fría el agua ¿no?- acoto haciendo una mueca de disculpas adorable.

\- Si, lo sentí - dijo escapando del asunto, si este Danno fuera el otro Danno, su Danno tal vez no hubiese sido tan fácil escaparsele.

 

Chin lo llamo en ese momento tenia dos testigos, las jóvenes desaparecida aparecieron con su edad original en el orfanato de Milikugue, en el centro de la ciudad, Steven corrió mientras hablaba dentro de la casa para cambiarse pensando en unirse al grupo, Danno lo seguía sin que se percatara de ello, pero claro no tan apresurado.

 

Las mujeres solo recordaban haber sido llamadas por la doctora Micaela Lezzert y luego haber aparecido en la guardería semi desnudas entre un montón de niños. Chin le aclaro que ya estaba buscando a la mujer y que se quedara allí, Steve pregunto si estaba seguro y su compañero asintió, era mejor tener vigilado a Danno y si volvía o no a su estado normal.

 

Danno pasaba tranquilamente por el pasillo y veía las fotos que antes con kamekona le había mostrado y que habían revisado cuando los dejos a solas Steve, fue en ese instante que se percato de que el no debería tener 17 años, y que recordara ese cumpleaños como hacia solo dos días de haberlo festejado no ayudaba, suspiro cansado, de lo único que podía estar seguro era de Steve y eso lo tranquilizaba, incluso lo hacia sonreír.

 

Luego de colgar y de empezar a ponerse la camisa sobre a piel fría de agua de mar, vio como Danny lo miraba desde la puerta del cuarto.

 

\- Eh ¿si?-

\- Entonces… ¿Cuando se supone que volveré a ser yo?-

\- Pues creo que en un día mas Danno, es lo mas probable después de saber de estas chicas...-

\- Ah…-

\- ¿Pasa algo?-

\- No nada… me gustan esos tatuajes...- dijo mirando la toalla en sus manos algo sonrojado.

\- Danny creo que tenemos que aclarar algo…-

\- Si claro…- Daniel no le miro solo lanzo la toalla sobre la silla de su cuarto cuando avanzo unos paso hasta el.

 

El Seal miro estos movimientos, casi sensuales sin decir un apalabra hasta que tuvo a Daniel jugando con los botones de la camisa que el había abotonado, no es que pudiera decir mucho después de que Danno lo mirara directo a los ojos y el pudiera reconocer las intenciones dentro de la joven y cristalina mirada.

 

\- De que quieres hablar…- susurro sugestivo ladeando la cabeza, jugando con los botones y el Seal levanto las cejas sin apartar la mirada ¡Mierda le estaba coqueteando!, ¡¡Daniel Williams le estaba coqueteando!! El corazón se le fulmino en ese instante.

\- Danny…- apenas pudo repetir, atragantándose con su propia saliva, como una leve advertencia que el rubio ignoro.

\- Me gusta mas que me llames Danno, Steve…- el tono de vos era bajo y suave, el Seal sintió como un cosquilleo subió desde donde Daniel jugaba con su camisa y desabrochaba los botones hasta la nuca, no era raro e incluso lo sintió placentero.

\- Danno... Nosotros…-

 

Elevo las manos a los hombros desnudos y húmedos del joven, que parecía que tenia la hormonas algo alborotadas y solo pretendía apartarlo amablemente, pero el calor de ese cuerpo suave y fuerte le llego hasta mas de uno de su centros nerviosos, dilatando su vista, viendo al hombre frente a el demasiado hermoso, también agudizando su olfato que percibió el aroma de Danny mezclado con sal marina, provocando que la boca se le secara.

 

\- ¿Si?-

 

El joven rubio elevo la mirada celeste una vez mas, tan clara, sin detener sus manos un momento, Steven realmente no tenia palabras, Danno lo estaba avanzando y el solamente no se lo podía creer, no podía pensar claramente cuando las palmas frías y con algo de arena se apoyaron en su abdomen como una caricia o como subieron por sus pectorales, deslizándose por su cuello y recorriendo sus hombros hacia a fuera, dejando caer la camisa al piso.

 

De repente sintió volver a su corazón de algún rincón de su cuerpo donde se había escondido con un palpitar fuerte y sordo, Danno seguía acariciado su torso, sus tatuajes, hasta que apoyo su nariz en su pecho, sintió que inhalaba profundamente abrasándolo y dejado caer su cabeza allí; lo abrazo, la piel de Danno semi cubierta por arenisca estaba algo fría, era algo tan intimo, tan tierno que le lleno un espacio que no sabia tenia vacío… suspiro sin mas apretándolo contra el, que demonios le pasaba…


	4. Chapter 4

\- La verdad no se porque estas enojado. - replico en el sofá comiéndose un pizza con piña.

\- Steve, tiene piña…- el Seal lo vio sorprendido desde tan joven y ya le tiene odio a las piñas.

\- ¿Y?- dijo burlón.

\- La fruta no va en la comida, entiendes es como, como…- hacia ademanes en el aire tratando de sacar su disgusto por la piña - Ponerle helado a la ensalada…- dijo mirándolo.

\- ¿Que tipo de ensalada?- lo esta molestando, lo sabia pero prefería esto a ponerse… umm cariñosos con lugares potencialmente cómodos para acurrucarse.

\- ¡Steve! ¡Eres imposible! – dijo completamente ofuscado, tenia hambre y el no comerá piña con pizza.

\- Oh, vamos… me adoras…- dijo sin dobles intenciones, pateándose mentalmente por la acotación.

\- Si, pero… es que, ¿Porque podemos pedir algo que me guste a mi? Extraño jersey… allí había de todo para ordenar al delibery…- se cruzo de brazos y se apoyó contra el, Steve suele tener el brazo sobre el respaldo y Danno se acomodó justo en ese huequito dificultándosele tragar el bocado que tenia en la boca.

\- Bueno la próxima…- menciono nervioso con la boca llena tratando de sacarle hierro al asunto.

\- ¿Enserio?- el joven levanto el rosto y Steve no pudo evitar mirarle.

 

Ok mirada tierna, mas sofá, mas película, mas luz apagada, mas suplica y pucherito es un peligro terrible, bastante le costó alejarse de Danno en la habitación y ahora que tiene el calor de su cuerpo pegado en su costado y con la cabeza apoyada en su antebrazo y mirándole así es un puta tortura, en especial porque las huidas de este tipo no se le dan muy bien…

 

Unas horas antes….

 

La tarde estaba cayendo a sus espaldas, por la ventana se veía un hermoso atardecer con sus colores anaranjados y luces cálidas, él tenia el rostro enterrado en el cabello rubio, aun se sostenían entre ellos abrazados.

 

\- Steve…- susurro Danny.

\- ¿Si?- contesto tenuemente.

\- Al principio… no creía que en realidad… tuviéramos una relación, pero esto, esto se siente muy bien y no me resulta desconocido para nada…- sonrió apretando su cuerpo contra el Seal.- Me gustas, me impresionaste apenas te vi pero…- el Seal se ponía mas y mas nervioso.

\- Pero… - soltó con miedo de escuchar más.

\- Pero no eran ideas mías… sentirme así como si el corazón se me fuera a salir.-  frotaba su rostro rojo de vergüenza pero se sentía tan bien, tan feliz allí ente los brazos de Steven - Supongo que en realidad debería tener 37 años y por eso no te me acercas o me tocas…- las teorías del rubio le hicieron temblar las rodillas.

\- Danno - trago saliva y paso como si fuera una lija separándolo por fin de él. - Nosotros…- y se paralizo otra vez… Danno lo miraba con lo ojos enormes demasiado feliz y tranquilo, mierda, parecía una persona muy enamorada viendo a su razón de vivir y la garganta se el cerro, estaba en un lió terrible y no tenia idea de como salir.

 

Pero gracias al cielo Chin hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

 

\- ¡Chin! - Danno volteo y Steve se enderezo lo que se había agachado para mirarle a la cara a Danny.

\- Disculpen no quería interrumpir…pero encontramos a la doctora…-

\- Gracias a dios – dijo sin recato y Salió de su cuarto con su compañero para volver un segundo mas tarde para replicar.- No te muevas de la casa ¿ok?- y se marcho tomando su camisa y unos zapatos.

 

En la escena del crimen…

 

\- Chin esto…- queria decir algo con respecto a como los habia encontrado pero ni el sabia exactamente que decir de ello.

\- ¿Max?- Chin levanto una ceja y se dirigió al forense.

\- Hola caballeros-

\- Que tienes – dijo Steve más preocupado que antes y el extraño forense levanto el cobertor al cadáver.

\- Mujer de aproximadamente unos 70 años – con dos balazos en el pecho y uno en la cabeza, fue una ejecución y murió alrededor de las cinco de la tarde de ayer - termino con su informe y cubrió el cuerpo - los registros dentales y de hullas confirman que es la Dr. Lezzert –

\- Pero esa mujer no tiene más de treinta Max -  acoto McGarrett señalando el cuero y poniendo su cara de no entender al forense.

\- Exacto – dijo Chin.

\- La muerte pudo haber sido más lenta ya que tiene una sobredosis de una sustancia llamada células madres modificadas o “Videa”, probablemente tratando de sacarlas de la isla de contrabando en su sangre -

\- ¿Como, células madre? ¿Como las que usan los famosos??-

\- Si exacto…- acoto Max - Esta sustancia ha sido de gran interés por el mundo artístico para mantener la juventud, pero una nuevas células madre modificadas con una proteína artificial llamada Lázzaro es capas de retroceder el reloj uno 17 años por capsula aproximadamente - dijo como salido de un panfleto de informes.

\- ¿Como demonios sabes eso?-

\- Estaba en su diario, lo llevaba cosido en su ropa…- dijo y continuo tomando un pequeño librillo verde y poniéndose a leer - fue probado con éxito en tres personas y se estipula que la sal prolonga el efecto…-

\- ¿La ingesta de sal?- pregunto el Seal.

\- ¿No los baños en sal, esto es un rejuvenecimiento estético no físico -

\- ¿Y porque las perdidas de memoria?- al Seal le daba vueltas Danny en la cabeza y le costaba concentrarse.

\- Según esto los contra efectos de la proteína artificial realentiza una parte del encéfalo medio donde los recuerdos de la ultima década de un usuario que le permiten vivir en el presente quedan congelados, desconectados y no son registrados por la parte consiente del sujeto en cuestión…-

\- Demonios, ¿pero es permanente?-

\- Oh no, no, solo dura días, así el manifiesto de lo que seria un mercado demandante no se acabaría nunca…- dijo subiéndose los lentes.

\- Entonces Danno estará bien y normal en un día mas?-

\- Eso seria de esperar si no se ha metido al océano por ejemplo…-

\- El... ¿El océano?-

\- Bueno en el agua de mar es salada Steve - dijo Chin como obvio pero la cara de su jefe empalideció.

 

Fin the flash back.

 

Fueron tal vez unos minutos de una mirada intensa, él ya había tragado su porción de piña pero Danno frunció el ceño frustrado y aparto la mirada, Steve se le quedo mirando pensando que se habia salvado de un momento muy incomodo pero, al dejar la pizza que ya no podía comer porque su estomago se achico de repente.

 

Noto cuando volvió a su lugar en el sillón era el lugar mas tenso de la casa, en el aire se sentía una estática incomoda que erizaba la piel, el Seal frunció el ceño percibiendo el ambiente pesado, y cuando volteo su rostro hacia Danno allí estaba el rostro aun fruncido y los labios apretados en una mueca de disgusto.

 

Volvió su rostro a la pantalla y decidió que podía ignorarlo, en la pantalla rápido y furioso estaban en una de sus letárgicas persecuciones de vida o muerte donde alguien iba a morir cuando el peso en los hombros de McGarrett  ya no era soportable para nadie, se removió incomodo y de repente su cabeza comparo ese momento con un acto de tortura para lo cual lo habían entrenado, solo que aquí la única salida no era callar o morderse la lengua hasta sangrar, era preguntar que demonios pasaba.

 

\- Ok, ok, ok, ¿Que hice ahora…?- dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ellos y los ojos celestes que destellaban en la oscuridad por la pantalla se fijaron en el.

\- Si tu no lo sabes no voy a decírtelo…- espeto, tenia la vos rota y un brillo sospechoso se filtraba por el borde de su mirada.

\- ¡¿Y como voy a saberlo Danno?! ¡¿No soy adivino?! - espeto sentándose frente a él, en la mesa de café,  entre la pantalla y su receptor.

\- Si sabes…- los ojos dejaron su rigidez para mirarles con tanto sentimiento que el Seal no sabía manejar.

\- Pediré otra pizza… no es tan grave - dijo, pero Danno se levanto y se fue, desapareció en las oscuras escaleras.

 

La frustración ya era parte de él, desde que Danno fue objeto de experimentación de una doctora loca, pero esto lo superaba, no tenia ni idea de que quería ahora o que le pasaba; recopilando lo que sabe de el detective… sabe que es un padre que da todo por su pequeña [aunque ahora no la recuerde como suya], sabe que es sensible [mierda si lo sabe], sabe que es un romántico y que tiene esperanza de enamorarse una vez mas y esta vez no salir herido, por eso es que ahora se calla sus sentimientos, es por eso que le cuesta decir las cosas, mas cuando necesita apoyo emocional.

 

Pero este Danno piensa que ellos están en una relación, solo porque metió la pata hasta la coronilla y porque piensa que están enamorados y viviendo juntos en una casa de playa, encima el rubio el no deja de ser lindo todo el maldito tiempo, con esa apariencia inocente que le da la juventud, ¡Demonios!.

 

De un salto le pasa por encima al sillón y con zancadas largas sube la escalera llamando al rubio, pidiendo disculpas por algo que no sabe que es…  
 

En su habitación no hay nadie y nota que el ventanal del pasillo que da a una terraza con vista al océano esta abierta y las cortinas claras se ondean con la suave brisa, camina en el oscuro pasillo que se conoce de memoria y mira hacia afuera encontrándose con el joven Daniel Williams recostando medio cuerpo en la barandilla mirando mas allá de las olas y su sonido.

 

\- Danno…- lo llama suavemente intentando disculparse, el detective se yergue y se refriega los ojos pero no le mira, ni le responde, Steve hace un mueca al notar que estaba llorando.- Dime que pasa…- pidió poniéndose a su lado.

\- Yo…- su vos era apenas audible pero se sentía el dolor en ese leve sonido salido de la garganta del detective.

\- Hey…- froto su espalda levemente haciendo del contacto algo efímero.

\- ¿Tanta... aprensión sientes viéndome así?- pregunto  y mirándolo a los ojos, el Seal levanto las cejas intentando comprenderlo.

\- ¿Aprensión?-

\- Si Steve… aprensión, Escrúpulos o recelo que alguien siente hacia una persona o cosa, por temor a algún contagio.- sentencio esperando con ojos suplicantes una respuesta.

\- ¿Como? No, no siento aprensión Danno, enserio  -

\- Entonces porqué me huyes, porque te cuesta tanto estar cerca o no quieres besarme siquiera! – le espeto tan exasperado que su tono de vos se torno alto, reclamando que sea sincero con el.

 

Tenia el corazón estrujado desde que Chin se fue con Steve mas que nada por el  “gracias a dios” que soltó, parecía que era porque Chin los había interrumpido que por haber encontrado a la mujer que le hizo esto, y cuando volvió estaba tan contento que no le importo pedir comida por teléfono, solo quería estar con el, pero al parecer el Seal no tenia tantos deseos.

 

Incluso puso una película que nadie… estando con su pareja, prestaría atención, también apago las luces, arreglo es sofá para estar lo mas cómodos posibles, dejo las ventanas semi abiertas para que se escuchara el sonido del mar y la suave brisa, había puesto lo mejor de el para tener una romántica velada a pesar de la pizza con piña pero no, Steve le miraba y seguía masticando o simplemente se veía todo el temor de estar cerca en su rostro, lastimándolo por estar así.

 

Claro que al Seal se le fue el aire, sentía clarito el corazón el los oídos y Danno se estaba echando a llorar al no escuchar respuesta de él; claro que sus especulaciones son semi ciertas porque es ahora que se da cuenta de que el primer amor de Danno no es Rachel, no fue ella quien le rompió el corazón y lo aparto de su hija, para este Danno solo esta él, con sus 17 años, mas su corazón en una mano con un moño enorme y una tarjetita que dice “De Steve” lazándolo.

 

No tenia realmente palabras para corresponderle, no es su juventud, es que es su compañero de trabajo, eso debería haberlo aclarado antes pero esta sin aliento, viendo como el rostro de su amigo se humedece y este se refriega los ojos, desmoronándose frente a él encogiéndose de hombros sollozando y a él le duele el pecho de verlo así… solo porque él esperaba cariño y un beso de la persona se supone le ama.

 

La luna es lo único que lo ayuda a ver a su compañero, da medio paso y frente a él, quita las manos de Danno de su rostro y levanta su cara para mirarlo.

 

\- Lo siento… yo... Yo no quería - es doloroso ver esos ojos hinchados y angustiados frente a él.

\- Steve…- cree escuchar el Seal pero el no esta seguro.

 

Se inclina sobre el joven y lo besa, apoya su labios sobre el y lo besa, una, dos veces, tal vez tres no lo sabe, son besos cortos, suspirados y en forma de caricias que se tornan demasiado dulces para ambos, al Marín le cuesta respirar, sabe que si el detective recuerda algo de esto lo va a matar, porqué esto, besarlo, consolarlo, darle la razón de que están juntos al joven sin memoria, es tomarse demasiadas atribuciones, derechos que el detective jamás de los jamases le permitiría.

 

Pero algo mas llama su atención, sacándolo del miedo de que sus acciones terminen con su amistad definitivamente, y son los tironcitos en su camisa, son la manos cerradas sobre su ropa que le hacen abrir los ojos y ver a Danno, pero realmente verlo, verlo enamorado de él, verlo necesitado de él, y verlo suplicante por mas besos y mas cariño.

 

Y piensa que tal vez el chico no este hormonado solo parece no controlar lo que da cuando lo mira, lo mira con cariño desmedido, admiración y un deseo adyacente a un corazón estúpidamente perdido, perdido y cayendo al vacío por el… y otra vez siente ese espacio, lleno hasta el tope, rebalsándose y que lo envuelve por completo… cree que es un idiota porque si quiere besar a Danno, no solo para consolarlo por la cagada que se mando, sino porque lo desea, porque le gusta y porque le hace sentir bien hacerlo.

 

Le acaricia el pelo fino y suave, nota que le gusta que sea un poco mas bajo que el, pasar el brazo por sus hombros atrayéndolo mas y vuelve a inclinarse, rosando sus mejillas una contra la otra, sintiendo el rostro terso del detective, sintiendo que su apenas crecida barba es suave para nada áspera, lo que te da los años y años de afeitarte, rosa su nariz con la del joven para devorar lenta y tortuosamente los labios contrarios finos y tiernos.

 

Escucha la respiración pesada y temblorosa de Danny, en su pecho el musculo que lo controla todo en su cuerpo tiembla ante los sonidos que salen de la garganta del rubio, ahogados por su misma boca, llenándolo con descargas placenteras que le recorren entero, jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que besar a un hombre seria así o que lo desearía tan intensamente como se esta volviendo ahora estos besos, casi excitados y descontrolados, cada vez mas rudos y urgentes.

 

Solo la suave y fría brisa los apacigua un poco separándolos para respirar la sal del aire y apretar sus cuerpos en un fiero abraso, tal vez no es porque esta compartiendo esto con un hombre, sino porque es Danny su receptor, tal vez es porque el detective le devuelve con ganas cada suspiro, caricia y beso, por eso pega su frente a la de su compañero y le mira, Danny se ve aliviado, distendido y mas que dispuesto a no separarse nunca mas de él.

 

Y demonios ahora que lo piensa, le gustaría que así fuese pero solo tiene uno o dos días mas con este chico ultra mega cariñoso y romántico empedernido, necesitado de atenciones de su pareja y su pareja ahora es el, nadie mas que el, se le cruza por la cabeza [como una ráfaga] que no se había sentido tan necesario e indispensable en su vida o en la vida de alguien mas como lo hace sentir Danno...


	5. Chapter 5

No durmieron en toda la noche, el chico es un romántico y quiere ser romántico con el, piensa que podría darle algo de amor y romanticismo mientras estén así, esa misma noche después de una intensa y masiva sesión de besos y caricias, lo arrastro fuera de la casa con una almohada en mano y una bolsa de dormir.

 

Le entrego eso a Danny ya en el patio para tomar una de las reposeras de madera y la coloco en la orilla de agua, coloco la almohada en el respaldo y la bolsa de dormir extendida en todo su largo sobre la reposera, Danno lo miraba con la cara de incognito sobre su espalda, lo sabia podía sentirla en su hombros hasta que de repente se irguió y se dio la vuelta porque le pareció percibir la mirada en otro lado que no era su espalda.

 

\- ¡Danno!- se quejo completamente asombrado por la conducta del rubio.

 

El rubio no dijo nada solo sonrió ampliamente mostrando su picardía y se metió dentro de la bolsa de acampar de un salto seguido del Seal al que se abrazó completamente, hacia frio tan cerca del agua pero con el abrigo de cama y el calor del cuerpo de su pareja era agradable, las primeras luces de la mañana llenaron de chispas el agua y Danno no cerro los ojos, jamás había visto algo así y no paraba de sonreir y de apretar a Steve contra el.

 

Ambos sabían que su estado era temporal y que tarde o temprano volvería a estar como se suponía, viejo y arrugado como había visto en la fotos colgadas en el muro de Steve pero no le importaba al parecer Steve le quería igual, aunque el cueste procesar su estado actual, sentir los labios y la lengua de su compañero sobre el, saboreándolo con tanto cariño y deseo le basto para tranquilizarse.

 

Pero esto, este amanecer, esta noche en vela solo con el y el mar era demasiado lindo para perdérselo durmiendo aunque el cansancio le pudiera mas. Sentía a Steve dormido junto a él, a pesar de que la presión de su brazo rodeándole no disminuía, sintió algo duro en su bolcillo y se removió un poco para quitarlo de en medio, intentando no despertar a Marín.

 

Cuando al fin dio con lo que le hacia doler la cadera, se topo con su celular, lo reviso un poco distrayéndose del sueño que le podía, vio muchas imágenes de Gracie con el, y el con una corbata y de Steve que parresia burlarse de la corbata porque su cara era de muy pocos amigos, haciéndolo reír al respecto, también de una postal e jersey  y del equipo con él trabajaba.

 

Se acurruco un poco mas a un lado de Steve entre sus brazo sentía algo mas que frio porque el sueño se apoderaba de su mente, pero antes de desvanecer completamente su mente intento sacar provecho de ese aparato futurista para el y se tomo una foto.

 

Una foto que no le haga olvidar lo que sintió en el momento que Steve lo beso, saco una foto panorámica, de ellos en la playa quedando ellos como ultimo plano abrasados, otra de el simplemente sonriendo, otra besando a un Seal dormido que inconscientemente le responde el beso y él sonríe divertido por ese hecho, mas otra de la puesta de sol que recién aparece en el horizonte, bañándolo todo de dorado y azul.

 

Un pitido le indica que no tiene mas batería el dispositivo y se apaga, el protesta quería ver las fotos antes de dormirse, mete el aparato dentro de la bolsa de dormir para evitar que se caiga y que se pierda en la arena o se lo lleve el agua, acomoda su cabeza y su brazo sobre el pecho de Steve subiendo de paso la manta hasta arriba, el perfume que siente del cuerpo del Marín lo relaja y sonríe por lo influenciable que es con respecto a esta persona ,terminado completamente dormido en esa mañana junto al castaño.

 

Kono llego a la casa de playa, con tres cafés y un trozo de pastel de fresas que no resistió comprar esa mañana de camino a decirle al jefe que la noche anterior atraparon a los tres sujetos que mataron a la doctora, tratando de sacar del país partes del coctel para crear las células madres modificadas.

 

Uno de ellos no tiene mas de 19 años por lo cual parecía bastante imposible dado el rango de la investigación, pero gracias a las huellas digitales coincidió con un criminal que tenia una carrera criminal de 50 años, pero gracias a Kime había identificado como el sujeto que bajo del bus con Danno dejándolo a la deriva.

 

Ella los llamo dejando los cafés aun calientes en la mesada de la cocina, al no obtener respuesta, pensó que aun dormían, luego pensó donde dormiría Danno si en el sofá no estaba cuando paso por la sala… dejo el trozo de torta en un plato de postre cuadrado amarillo y cuando se disponía a comer un pedazo diviso una cabeza en la reposera de madera en la playa.

 

Dejo el tenedor sobre el plato, sonriendo con la picardía que cruzaba por su cabeza y salió a ver quien era el que había dormido fuera de la casa, kono se imagino toda una historieta de que Danno lo hecho de la casa por algo que dijo o hizo o tal vez, uno de los dos discutían por algo como siempre y Steve termino durmiendo en la playa.

 

Pero al estar a menos de medio metro de la silla, noto el cabello rubio sobre el pecho de Steve, su rostro no solo completamente sorprendido y entusiasmado, no se creía que su jefe al fin haya dado el paso con Danno, pero no se creía que con este Danno al fin se dio cuenta de los que sentía.

 

Claro es más que obvio para su ojitos pero no para la tortuga sentimental de Steve McGarrett tiene en el pecho, cuando vio movimiento ya porque el sol empezaba a estar muy alto y era razonable que empezara a molestarles dentro de la bolsa de dormir azul, corrió dentro de la casa y se sentó en la barra, empezó a mandar mensajes a su primo y a Max, incluso a Lori pero esta fue la única que no le contesto.

 

Solo quince minutos después mientras Steve apenas se despertaba, un desayuno se había formado en su cocina, todo el equipo de Hawái Five conversaban animada mente y especulaban como se habían dado las cosas entre ellos dos, Max tenia teoría freudianas con respecto a la falta de amor del padre de Steve por lo que sus inclinaciones terminaron dirigidas a Danno un padre ejemplar que es capas de dejar lo que mas ama por su hija, y Danno enamorado del amor en si era mas sencillo de leer.

 

Todos rieron por las razones que comento el forense, pero Chin tenia la idea de que tanta diferencia entre ellos los atraía como imanes sin remedio, mientras que Kono declinaba su interés en lo físico.

 

Bebían cafés y jugos con pastelillos cuando vieron a Steve atravesar la puerta de la cocina y mirarlos como si no les conociera, miro hacia la playa y Danno aun intentaba despertarse con el sol en la cara y entro para preguntar que rayos a hacían allí.

 

\- ¿Sucedió algo en la oficina?-

\- Nop, todo esta genial jefe - Kono lo dijo en un tono risueño sin quitarle la mirada de encima y comiendo de su tarta de frutas.

\- Es realmente envidiable su posición comandante- dijo Max levantando sus anteojos y detrás de ellas el café con edulcorante.

\- ¿De que hablas? ¿Oigan en serio que hacen aquí? ¿Saben que es mi casa y esto es allanamiento no?-

\- Si claro, yo venia a darle las buenas nuevas de que el caso esta cerrado y exitosamente resuelto y …bueno… me encontré con mejores noticias…- soltó riéndose, el resto la acompañaron en la moción de sonrisas contagiosas, Steve se dio la vuelta algo sonrojado y frunció el ceño poniéndose a la defensiva sin notarlo.

\- No sé de que hablas… – bebió de su botella de leche.

\- Oh vamos, de su siestita en la playa con el inocente de Danny… seguro no paso nada, solo “que” creyeron que con una sola silla y una sola bolsa de dormir para ambos seria mas que suficiente..- la chica no podía dejar de sonreír estaba que trinaba por que su amigos estén en una relación.

\- Nada de siestas y deja de imaginar cosas que no existen…- todos se miraron mas serios entre ellos y Chin se animo a romper con el tono de vos de Steve que tan severamente soltó con su prima.

\- Entonces... El y tu no…- Steve voltio a ver al capitán, al forense y de nuevo a la cadete. El corazón le latí a mil pero él no podía involucrar en eso al equipo, y sin dudas no podía admitirlo en vos alta aun.

\- Porque puesto que no, entre Daniel Williams y yo no hay nada, y será mejor que dejen esta tontería fuera de “mi” casa apenas Danno tenga departamento nuevo no volverá a dormir aquí, eso es todo… podemos dejar el tema?- dijo muriéndose por dentro, un dolor que no reconocía se instalo en su pecho.- ¡¿Porque parecen todos tan decepcionados?!- se exaspero el corazón no dejaba de acelerársele.

\- Bueno en realidad…- dijo kono pero fue interrumpida abruptamente.

 

Sin saber en realidad su distintiva vos fue audible para el joven detrás de la puerta, el  pecho se le estrujaba, nada de lo que sentía o de lo que se dijeron anoche o de lo que paso era real o siquiera cierto, el no compartían esa relación con el Marín que tanta ilusión y amor le hizo sentir; le dolía demasiado para verle a la cara a él o al resto de sus supuestos compañeros.

 

El silencio reino con puño de hierro en la cocina hasta que el sonido del motor de Danno se escucho al frente de la casa saliendo a toda velocidad, todos vieron como el auto plateado salía disparado por la calle, Steve volvió a la cocina y abrió la puerta, la almohada y la manta estaban tiradas del otro lado.

 

A Steve se le fue el aire, salieron todos por la puerta de enfrente corriendo en busca de el rubio… pero no tenían idea de donde podría estar, solo se separaron para abarcar mas terreno.

 

Danno llego a un playa luego de unas horas interminables de conducir entre lagrimas, la vos dura y seca del Seal, no se dignaba a abandonar su oídos, nada de lo que podría llegar a excusarlo llenaba el vacío en su pecho, una grieta, algo profundo y sin fin que no le dejaba respirar.

 

Aun podía sentir los labios de Steve besarlo, camino sin rumbo por la playa, odiaba ese lugar, estar rodeado de algo tan hermoso con uno se siente así de perdido y traicionado, se encogía en si mismo para quitar la sensación de Steve rodeándole, cobijándole, sonriéndole, logrando hacerlo llorar con el corazón en pedazos.

 

Le costaba un mundo respirar y un mareo lo sobrecogió de repente, estaba oscureciendo, había pasado todo el día sin comer, pensó que su mareo se debía a eso, su madre lo regañaba cuando se saltaba las comidas, pero un nuevo mareo mas potente que el anterior lo hizo perder el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas sobre la arena caliente.

 

Intento levantarse pero su cabeza empezó a girar tan tapido y tan nauseabundamente que termino por desmayarse; en alguna playa perdida de la mano de dios, solitaria y vacía.

 

La desesperación lo estaba matando es que su gran bocaza no podía cerrarse y asentir o simplemente no embarrar las cosas?, todos estaban volviendo de distintos lugares de la isla donde Danno pudo haber ido pero nada, ninguno tenía ni un mínima pista.

 

Cansados y sin pista alguna decidieron ir por algo de comer para poder  seguir buscando, solo que la puerta de la oficina se abrió y como si nada, su compañero estaba caminado hacia ellos con un cabreo monumental y la cara de pocos amigos del Daniel Williams estaba frente a ellos.

 

\- ¡DANNO!- dijo estático el Seal.

\- ¡Danny!- realzaron el tono de vos al verlo en su estado normal entrando por la puerta con la corbata puesta.

\- ¿Steve me puedes decir que demonios paso? ¡¿Donde esta mi hija?! …dios dime que no se te perdió…- Danno  puso una mano sobre sus ojos esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

\- Eh no…esta con Rachel… Danno…- dijo casi en un susurro parecía que le rubio no recordaba nada de los dos últimos días.

\- Como Rachel no esta en la isla Steve!-

\- Eso fue hace días Danny - dijo Chin

\- Yo me encargo, Danny ven conmigo - dijo Kono llevándose a el rubio con la mirada del resto del equipo a su oficina para contarle los detalles.

 

El Seal medio su dedos en su cabello y miro a Chin, sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de el lentamente y la desilusión le dejaba las piernas flojas lentamente.

 

\- Tu…-

\- Encontrare la manera de ponerle un rastreador a nuestro amigo, no te preocupes no lo volveré a perder- Steve coloco las manos en la mesa y se sonrió levemente.

\- Gracias es una buena idea. Estaré… Estaré en mi oficina…-

 

El Marín entro a su espacio privado y antes de quebrarse y maldecirse con ganas ,cerro las cortinas dándose un poco de privacidad, se sentó en su silla de cuero y dejo caer las manos a un costado y su cabeza a la mesa.

 

Pensó en cada momento, cada palabra que dijo y no podía entender como es de bruto para haber lastimado al joven Danno, se sentía vacío, se sentía un estúpido y un falso, después de lo de la otra noche no podía concebir no sentirse así con el detective, y que ahora su ojos cansados y su rostro sabio habían vuelto sin recordar nada, la luz de su ojos se apagó un poco mas.

 

No cree recordar haber sido tan torpe en su vida romántica, pero si lo piensa mejor no ha tenido realmente vida romántica, solo alguna que otra pareja lejos del compromiso real o de algo mas que estable, de hecho cree que Danno sin ser un niño ha sido la relación mas larga que ha tenido de amigo, y con quien no solo pasa demasiado tiempo juntos, sino que ha conversado de cosas que solo las parejas reales conversan, cosa intimas, cotidianas y cercanas al corazón, pero ahora Danno no recuerda nada.

 

Ahora Danno, es Danno otra vez y el deberá hacerse a la idea de no poder tocarlo mas o no poder abrasarlo como le picaban los dedos de hacerlo cuando entro lo por la puerta de cristal.

 

Ahora volvía a ser solo el, entonces porque se sentía reacio a ser el de siempre? Estaba mordiéndose los labios rudamente solo para no largar ese suspiro que te termina por acongojar y desata el agua salada en el iris, cuando escucho la puerta de su oficina abrirse y el rostro de su amigo se asomo por el algo ido.

 

\- Steve vamos a casa… me duele la cabeza - el Seal solo obedeció tomando su chaqueta y caminando hasta la puerta, el detective estaba ido y parecía desconectado del mundo.

 

Pasaron varios minutos antes de llegar a la mitad del camino a su casa de playa, el inquieto fantasma del joven Danno se desvanecía con la figura de su adulta versión del detective, no podía dejar de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo intentando dilucidar cualquier indicio de recuerdo o de consternación, solo que el rubio estaba perdido en el paisaje nocturno.

 

\- ¿Steve?- el Seal salto en su sitio perdiendo un poco la vista en el camino.

\- ¿Si… Danno?-

\- ¿Como es que me pasan estas cosas extrañas solo a mi?-

\- Umm no tengo ni idea Danno… es extraña pero parecen buscarte por radar o algo…- dijo viendo como el rubio permanecía prendado de la ventanilla.

\- Si… no recuerdo nada de los últimos días, pero si recuerdo a la doctora que quería consultar conmigo por unas placas y dije zas tengo cáncer…-

-¡¡¡DANNO!!! No digas esas cosas!!!- dijo con miedo y exasperación.

\- Si pero piénsalo Steve es lo ultimo que me falta para ser declarado la persona mas infortunada del mundo.-

\- ¿No puedes ser mas extremista?-

\- Creo que no… solo me siento demasiado cansado.-

\- No te preocupes en un momento llegaremos y te recostaras-

\- Necesito una cama crees que puedas prestarme la tuya? Y dormir en el sofá una noche?-

\- Si claro… no creo que sea un problema…-

 

El resto del viaje fue puro silencio, estaban tan sincronizados que uno abrió la puerta y el otro puso la alarma, ambos subieron a la habitación y los dos hicieron la cama para que Danno descasase, Steve le apago la luz y el bajo con un almohada al sillón.

 

No pudo realmente dormir, la cabeza giraba entre el toque de su compañero y el saber que había probado sus labios una noche atrás en su balcón, giro y giro en el sillón alrededor de una hora hasta que termino sentado en el sofá enredado en la fina manta que su compañero usaba renegando del perfume aftershave que el no usa y la cobija posee, tenia que eliminar todo eso y seguir con su vida como estaba, busco entre los cojines del sofá el mando del televiso y prendió la tele.

 

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunto Danno mirando la pantalla, Steve pego un salto del susto y quedo parado frente al sofá.

\- ¡¡Demonios Danny!! ¡Hace cuanto estas ahí!- dijo sobándose el pecho y volviendo a sentarse dejando un espacio para el rubio.

\- ¿Te asuste? ¿No se suponía que eras un ninja?- se sentó a su lado y le quito el mando de la mano.

\- Que tenga buenos instintos es una cosa pero estaba tratando de relajarme, no estoy alerta las 24 horas del día…- protesto llevando sus manos a su rostro y dejando caer la cabeza hacia tras.

\- Es que…. Bueno no podía dormir y tengo unas preguntas si no te importa…- Steve retiro las manos de su rostro y vio el flanco izquierdo de l rostro de su amigo mirando la tele semi iluminado.

\- ¿Y que seria eso?-

\- ¿Como fue tenerme de 17 años y sin saber quien eras? O Gracie dios… tengo que hablar con ella…- se recostó en el respaldo del sofá como el Seal y espero una respuesta.

\- Que puedo decir Danno… fue... extraño… primero me llamabas grandote – Danny volteo a verlo y se rio de si mismo. - luego me dijiste que me tenias miedo…- Steve presiono el puente de su nariz

\- No recuerdo ser tan irrespetuoso de joven…- se cruzo de brazos.

\- No lo eras, solo no sabias donde estabas parado y nadie te decía nada  -

\- ¿Como lo manejaste?-

\- Chin dijo que era mejor traerte a casa.-

\- Dudo, con todo mi ser, que simplemente se siguiera hasta aquí…-

\- Tu… no… ósea no -

\- Que… - lo miro expectante y no podía ser que extrañara que el mirase así, y no sabia que le gustase tanto que el mire mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- Tu me pediste un helado antes…- murmuro a Danno y este lo miro asombrado boqueando, incrédulo por ese detalle… - Tuve, que comprarte un helado antes de venir aquí y después estuviste jugando con todos los botones del auto.- sentencio recordando con una sonrisa.

\- No… no recuerdo haber sido tan infantil en esos años…-

\- No se si infantil se ala palabra –

\- ¿A si y que como lo calificarías tu eh?-

\- Bueno… yo creo, eras mas así como un sensible niño inocente…- dijo haciendo un gesto que Danno lo tomo como burla -

\- Ya bueno no es que me interese ser así para nada -

\- Ni a mi hermano, te prefiero tal como estas ahora gracias - dijo cruzándose de brazos y prestando nuevamente atención a la pantalla.

\- Este es buen programa…- acoto Danny perdiéndose en la luz del aparato y subiéndole el volumen.

\- Es un bonito reloj, yo no lo compraría pero es un piensa bonita de admirar- acoto quedándose quieto tratando de acostumbrarse nuevamente a su compañero y solo su compañero.

\- Se. – murmuro el detective.

 

 

No se espero despertar así, pero no intento siquiera abrir los ojos, hacia demasiado tiempo que no sentía esto que lo envolvía y se preguntaba porque y adonde había ido esta sensación tan placentera, estiro su mano y creyó que la cama de Steve estaba demasiado dura pero extrañamente cómoda, se dijo a si mismo que era cosas de Seal, que la incomodidad era parte de un buen dormir para ellos.

 

Se removió un poco y se noto apretado, más que apretado sujetado, frunció el ceño y noto mas su entorno dándose cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, una mirada y lo que vio solamente fue un mentón a medio afeitar, termino de despertarse y alzar la cabeza para ver todo el panorama y el dueño de ese mentón era Steve; ambos estaban sentados en el sofá y él estaba completamente metido entres su brazos.

 

El aire se le estanco en el pecho y no lo soltó hasta un minuto después de zafarse de su amigo que seguía dormido, sentado en el sofá, con un movimiento rápido y nervioso lo tapo con la manta que siempre usa el y salió  de la casa al patio trasero.

 

Debe de haberse quedado dormido con el programa de antigüedades, se acomoda el cabello hacia atrás caminando rápidamente en círculos y largas zancadas, que le pasa él no puede estar nervioso por algo así sin importancia, él es de abrazar su almohada en consuelo a estar tan solo siempre? Seguramente Steve tiene la mismas mañas quien no…

 

Además, además… solo se quedaron dormidos juntos en el mismo reducido espacio y bueno…  tiene que tranquilizarse, con las manos temblorosas en la cinturilla del pantalón piyama y mirando el piso ve su celular tirado junto a una bolsa de dormir y una almohada.

 

Da unos paso y lo levanta, esta sin batería, toma la manta la dobla y ya tranquilo entra en la cocina para acomodar esto donde se supone debería estar, se imagino que con su intranquilo culo termino acampando fuera de la casa, eso le gustaba mucho de joven aunque ya no comparte esas cosas con su otro yo.

 

Decidió hacer el desayuno y despertar a Steve con el arma de unas tostadas, se movía en la cocina como siempre mientras el celular ya enchufado se cargaba lentamente, el mundo estaba de nuevo en su sitio cuando escucho el celular llamar.

 

Fue a atenderlo cuando Steve apareció en la arcada de la puerta apoyándose en el marco y refregándose los ojos.

 

\- Buen día…- dijo bostezando.

\- Buenas princesa  - Steve sonrió por esas palabras.

\- ¡Hola monito! ¿Como estas? ¿No es muy temprano para una llamada?- Steve camino a la cafetera y encontró una taza con un té caliente ya servido y no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro - ¿Ah si? Si, aquí esta, Ok espera un segundo…- Steve se dio la vuelta y Danno lo miraba acusadora mente.

\- Que, que hice…- dijo

\- Oh, nada “Papi”, mi hija quiere hablarte de algo confidencial…. claro “mi” monito quiere hablar con "su" papi de un secreto….- dijo tendiéndole el teléfono. Steve sonrió nervioso.

\- ¿Hola nena?- dijo y escucho a la niña del otro lado atento mientras Danno hacia morisquetas y él se reía en silencio por ellas.

\- Papi… si claro que le puede llamar papi, a mi no me llama papi, pero al invertebrado de mi compañero si..- murmura por lo bajo casi molesto, solo casi.

\- Si monito, el ya volvió a ser el, si, no, esta muy contento con eso, no… no te preocupes puedes llamarme como quieras, no monito no pasara eso… claro, yo también te quiero…. ¿Danno? Tu hija - dijo devolviéndole el teléfono.

\- Si, si, claro, mía pero es a ti al que te dice "papi" no a mi, ¡Hola! ¿Nena? ¿Que dices? ¿Las fotos del camping?... ohm si creo las tengo aquí… quieres que te las mande?... para el colegio, si, si, claro en un momento…-

\- Danno voy a ducharme…- Danny le ignora a pesar de que mueve su manos frente a su cara buscando que le reste atención un momento y el como picardía le roba un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡¡Eh!! ¡Pero que haces! ¡Estoy hablando con mi hija!- le tira con una manzana mientras el Seal sale corriendo del a cocina.- No, no, no es contigo monito… tu papi que se porta como un idiota solo eso, ok yo te las mando… no, no me olvido, ok antes de las dos de la tarde si claro adiós… ¿Nena? Danno loves you…- Daniel sonríe y cuelga el teléfono, se sienta en la barra con la taza ya en sus manos y busca las fotos.

 

Conecto el celular a la laptop de Steve y busco en la gigantesca lista, y encontrando las de su pequeña las mando a su casilla de mail, dio un sorbo a su café y miro con detenimiento las pequeñas imágenes al final de la lista, las puso en miniaturas y no distinguió bien eran unas fotos de playa pero tenían fecha de ayer por la madrugada.

 

Era típico de el conservar recuerdos de momentos que el gustaban mucho, seguro de dormir en la playa creyó, las abrió y se congelo al instante, era el con 17 años, tan joven, feliz y Steve durmiendo, debajo de él, justo como se había despertado hoy abrazado al Seal durmiendo en su pecho, pero la sonrisa boba que traía era otra historia.

 

Con un movimiento casi omnisciente le dio clic a la foto y paso automáticamente a la siguiente donde un dormido Steve era besado por un joven él, robándole el aliento, tuvo la sensación de rose en sus propios labios y se cubrió la boca con la mano completa intentando quitarse la impresión de lo que veía.

 

Vio las imágenes una tras otra en repetición continua, volvía una tras otra y en ellas su compañero estaba dormido, se pregunto si él se había metido en el saco con el sin que este lo supiera o era consensuado, estaba demasiado confundido y el cuerpo le temblaba pero no podía dejar de ver las fotos en un circulo vicioso donde no hallaba una respuesta factible.

 

\- Eh, Danno… - a el rubio se le cae la taza al levantar la vista, perturbado y con la mirada acuosa.- ...Kono llamo dice… ¿Que pasa? ¿Danno?- el Seal se acerca a el rápidamente, tomandolo de los hombro intentando hacerlo reaccionar, sin ver los que hay en la pantalla de su portátil.

\- Yo .. Yo…- Danno no puede respirar, Steve llevaba esa camisa rayada que tanto le gustaba porque parecía una persona normal y no un camicace sexy que se quita la camisa cada cinco minutos y eso lo hizo sonrojarse, como podía pensar tantas cosas a la ves y no responder?

\- ¿Danny? ¿Que pasa? ¿Porqué estas así?-  su compañero esta completamente susceptible esta apunto de llorar con la lagrimas en los ojos amenazando a salir de la angustia que lo desborda.- Oye, oye mírame - se agacha un poco para quedar a su altura - Mírame no pasa nada ¿ok? Sea lo que se a te ayudare… ¿entiendes? Puedes decirme lo que sea Danno, por favor dime que te pasa…- Danno traga nervioso su cuerpo tiembla bajo las manos de su compañero y el Seal mira su ojos celestes que se desvían a la pantalla.

Steve frunce el seño se levanta voltea el portátil y ve la imagen quedando paralizado, mira a daño en un movimiento nervioso.

\- Cu, ¿cuando tomaste estas fotos?-

\- ¿Esa es tu pregunta?-

\- Bueno si mira…yo no sabía…-

\- Ya sé que no sabias Steve estas dormido en todas las fotos que “yo” tome! No puedo creer que lo hiciera dios perdóname yo…. yo no se porque hice algo así!-

\- Danno-

\- Steve yo… no tiene perdón, te entenderé bien si no quieres verme mas yo lo siento demonios-

\- Danno, espera. Tenemos que hablarlo – el detective salió enérgicamente de la cocina y empezó a recoger su cosas y meterlas en una bolsa.

\- No hay nada que hablar Steve, tu me das una mano otra vez y así te pago, atacándote mientras duermes y riéndome de mi picardía como un pervertido – dijo metiendo su camisas en la bolsa con la mirada atenta de el Seal que quitaba las cosas le la bolsa cuando Danny las metía.

\- ¡¡No, Danno escucha no estas pensando bien, deja eso y mírame!! – reclamo encorvándose para que le mirase a la cara.

\- ¡¡No puedo mirarte Steve!!- el rostro del detective estaba pálido y angustiado echándose la culpa de algo que solo fue suya.

\- ¡¡Pero es mi culpa!!- grito, captando la atención de su amigo que con la espalda rígida se volteo a mirarle.

\- ¿Cómo?- susurro.

\- Yo.. Bueno, cuando intente explicar como es que no conocíamos o hace cuanto nos conocíamos … estaba distraído pensando en tu hija y luego termine respondiendo cosas sin aclarar bien y tu creíste que teníamos una relación amorosa y aunque trate de explicarte un par de veces las cosas nos interrumpían bastante y luego empezaste a llorar y yo no sabia que hacer y bueno.. Yo… lo siento, es mi culpa Danno, lo siento…-

\- ¿Steve?- las rodillas de Danno le flaqueaban desde hacia rato pero no se esperaba nada de eso…- Pero entonces lo de la playa… yo te bese… Tu dormías…-

\- Ese beso bueno… de ese beso no me entere…-

\- ¿Ese? ¿¿Hubo otros McGarrett?? ¡¡Hubo mas!!!! ¡¡¡Responde, maldición!!! – grito dolido, se sentía engañado y usado.

\- Si…- susurro apenas, con el arrepentimiento y el sentimiento de estar perdiéndolo todo.

\- Como, como se te ocurre… ¡¡¡Porque no aclaraste las cosas!!!-

\- Lo intente pero estabas llorando, dolido porque te huía… y no soporte verte así… como ahora…- dijo apoyando su cuerpo en la pared viendo como la mortificación de Dannel Williams se trasformaba en furia hacia él.

\- Te aprovechaste…- el desconcierto de su detective clavo agujas en su corazón, lo había traicionado en toda regla, así se sentía.

\- No era mi intención, tu estabas tan seguro y yo no lo procese hasta que fue tarde Danno…-

\- ¡¡No me llames así!! – tiro de su cabello y se tapo los oídos.

\- Danno no pude evitarlo… ¡Perdóname! -  reclamo, suplico.

\- ¿No planeabas decírmelo?- entendió levantando su clara mirada al alto comandante.

\- Tú no lo recordabas y yo no tenía estos sentimientos antes de que esto pasara -

\- ¿Sentimientos? ¿Tu?.... tiene… que ser broma – la garganta se le cerraba apenas podía pronunciar su desconcierto.

\- No… no es broma Danno yo… creí que podía olvidarme y estar como antes pero… no, no puedo…- dijo intentando acercarse a él, pero Danno retrocedía a cada uno de su pasos.

\- Esto es una jodida broma.- soltó saliendo por la puerta de enfrente y pegando un portazo. Dejando al Seal parado en medio de la sala.


	6. Chapter 6

Dos horas caminando consternado, sin sentido de la dirección, enfurruñado y confundido, solo para terminar en el mismo lugar, pensar en él y en su manera de actuar con su compañero no era justo en ningún sentido, si él recordaba bien a esa edad el creía solemnemente en el amor y nada mas, era así como un estilo de hippie solo sin las drogas y la expansión mental.

 

Solo veía a sus padres aun enamorados a los 50 años y el solo quería lo mismo para el, claro que no tuvo la misma suerte, por mas que se esforzó nunca pudo realizar su sueño con la madre de su monito adorado, pero… tenia que admitir, que hacia décadas no veía esa sonrisa idiota en su rostro tal como la mostraba la foto.

 

Renegó de si mismo, dando vueltas en circulo como un perro perdido intentando encontrar el camino a casa, mirando las imágenes en el aparato, fueron varios los golpes que le dio al mismo intentando sacar el desasosiego de dentro pero parecía ser de buena calidad por que se negaba a romperse y dejar de mostrarle lo que de verdad paso, después de todo el beso… “ese beso” fue por voluntad propia, asalto a Steve por gusto no por manipulación del más alto.

 

Que, que lo llevo a eso… no lo entendía, tira de su cabello rubio hacia atrás con fuerza intentando entenderlo; Ok sabe a la perfección que Steve tiene lo suyo, el fuerte, alto, apuesto, inteligente y con una carrera que el admira pero jamás se lo dirá en la cara y él en esa época sabe que siempre fue demasiado impresionable mas aun cuando era joven; que si están viviendo juntos… ya hace uno o dos meses pero jamás lo había visto así… de ese modo y a pesar de cuanto se pelean parece estar ese cariño de compañerismo, que le alegra un poco los días.

 

Pero llegar a esto, es demasiado extremo para su cabeza… [vuelve a dar vuelta al poste de luz en la esquina de la casa de McGarrett] pero él dijo que le estaba rehuyendo… que intento explicarse… y que ahora… ahora tenia sentimientos ¿por el? ¿En serio?

 

Miro el cielo, ya era casi medio día, el sol estaba fuerte y le molestaba, es sábado y debería estar pasando su día con su monito peleando con Steve porque le deje pasar un rato con ella, debería, debería no estar mirando el brillante cielo celeste, sintiéndose tan solo tan lejos de él.

 

El pasa demasiado tiempo con Steve, ese es el problema, debería conseguirse un departamento, lo correcto seria llamas a alguno de su amigos y pedirles que si podrían ir a buscar sus cosas a la casa de McGarrett, pero él no tiene muchos deseos de hablar con nadie, ni de explicar nada, ahora le gustaría estar encerrado en ese mohoso y oscuro departamento del que su compañero lo molesto tanto, solo para estar a tono con su sentimientos.

 

Se sienta en el frente de una casa, mas precisamente en el pasto del enorme jardín frontal, la dueña lo mira desde la ventana acusadoramente, casi de chusma en realidad preguntándose que hace allí, y el también se lo pregunta, mira las fotos, se mira a si mismo, y a pesar del sol solo se siente vacío y frio.

 

Pero es un vacío demasiado conocido y que le rompió el corazón una vez, tiene que admitir que le duele el pecho mas precisamente a la izquierda del esternón, pero no quiere llamarlo síntoma o necesitad “de”, suspira, la cabeza le da vueltas en miles de cosas principios y razones, pero solo le da la razón a una de ellas y la causante del dolor, de su comportamiento y de que no pudo alejarse demasiado en dos horas de caminar alterado por el barrio del Marín.

 

No puede dejar las cosas así con el, no puede dejar de verle o hablarle, no puede dejar de pelear con el porque es entretenido y no hace de su días solo uno mas, todos y cada uno de sus días con Steve son una aventura incierta, ademas de que Gracie le llama “Papi”, y aun lo peor de todo ello es que no le molesta, enterarse agito su corazón, escucharle llamarlo Papi Steve fue demasiado lindo saliendo de la inocente personita que es su monito.

 

Asique se levanta… no sabe bien como afrontar esto pero debería poder arreglarlo, intentar estar como antes es como debe ser no?, preguntar si a pesar de todo aun pueden ser amigos, se mete su celular en el bolcillo, al menos el Seal no lo ha llamado dando le tiempo a procesar esto pero no esta seguro si lo logro…

 

Hace mucho que decidió guardarse sus sentimientos, no mostrar debilidad o necesidad por nadie, hace tiempo que puso llave a su corazón por miedo ciego a ser herido otra vez, y como el ninja que es y de la mano de la suerte Steve solo aparece, lo acoge en su casa para ayudarlo, metiendo la pata como siempre y lo enamora mientras tanto en sus tiernos años donde la ilusión aun vivía en él, porque esta seguro que estaba enamorado de Steve, esa sonrisa, su sonrisa en la imagen es solo la evidencia física de que así era.

 

Ahora esta parado frente a la puerta del Seal, con la frente apoyada en la puerta, debería abrirla y enfrentarlo, tranquilamente y hablar principalmente de que no quiere perderle como amigo, intentar acordar una convivencia y tal vez unos limites.

 

Pone la mano en la perilla de la puerta y le da vuelta, apenas si hace ruido al abrirla lentamente, sus pasos son cautelosos mira atento el lugar, lo recorre buscando a su compañero pero en la sala no esta, cierra la puerta detrás de él y los dedos le queman por tomar sus cosas de sus pilas estratégicas de ropa correspondientes y salir de allí pitando, pero no puede ser tan cobarde, él no es así, así que hace de tripas corazón y da unos pasos mas, lentamente adentrándose por la casa.

 

En la mesada de la cocina tendido sobre sus brazos y con el portátil enfrente donde había descargado las imágenes encuentra al Seal, esta algo quieto, respira de manera extraña y no quiere ni pensar el porqué de ello.

 

Es cuando nota el mueve de los licores abierto de par en par, y varias botellas rotas con su contenido disperso por el piso de madera, los olores de menta y granadina le legan de golpe, hay mas tirado allí pero la única botella que ve faltante es la de vodka.

 

Rodea del tiradero los vidrios y la imagen que le hace imaginar que paso luego de irse, mira el pequeño reloj en la repisa y se da cuenta de que han pasado un poco mas de dos horas, mas de lo que tardo en volver… teme decir su nombre y ver en que estado lo esta tratando.

 

Steve es el tipo sano por excelencia y no duda de su capacidad para el alcohol aunque cuando ve la botella de vodka vacía colgando de sus dedos, en un tenue intento por no destrozarla contra el piso, piensa que no debió salir así de la casa, en un impulso por aclarar su cabeza y sus sentimientos encontrados.

 

Toma aire, tiene que estar centrado y no ser un puto crio… niega con la cabeza, si ser un puto crio lo había metido en toda esta mierda-problema-realidad entonces estaba muy jodido, porque si fuera el otro, el tío liberal creyente en el amor para siempre que antes era estaría acurrucándose entre los brazos de Steve, peleando si, pero acurrucado, lo sabe, se conoce él es el tipo de hombre que si tiene el corazón abierto para alguien es un puto gatito.

 

Eso le desespera de si mismo, Rachel le criticaba demasiado eso de él, ser demasiado cariñoso y demostrativo, pero él estaba como idiota por ella, y esta seguro de que estuvo como idiota por Steve, un día atrás…

 

Vuelve a suspirar y lentamente estira su mano y decide llamar a su compañero…

 

\- Steve…- dice tan bajo por pura cobardía que reniega de él mismo. – Steve… - dice suave pero más alto, mas seguro, apoyando su mano contra el hombro del castaño intentando llamar su atención.

\- Uhmmm…- es la única respuesta que obtiene y Danny esta seguro que tiene una borrachera monumental.

\- Steve… vamos levanta… tienes que ir a dormir… y después hablaremos… y veremos si podemos …arreglar esto - dice mas para si mismo entre suspiros cansados, mas que nada para él convenciéndose que para el semi consiente de su Marín-ninja-desquiciado que esta borracho sobre la mesada.

\- ¡¿Danno….?¡- la cabeza del Seal se tambalea levemente levantándose apenas para mirar a su alrededor.

\- Si yo... ya volví…- dijo intentando captar su atención y poder llevarlo arriba, sabiendo que seria un trabajo de eso monumental con el tamaño que tenia el Seal.

\- ¿Volviste?- dice confundido.

\- Si...ven vamos arriba…- tira de su codo para llevarlo, tira de él dando un paso a tras, dándole la espalda por un segundo y volteando su mirada a donde planea pasar con el ebrio de su amigo.

\- Volviste…- la cara de Steve esta de repente enterrada en su cuello, esta colgado de su espalda abrazándolo por completo y las grandes manos del Seal sosteniendo su pecho y dejando caer su peso sobre el.

\- Mierda…- murmura, pisando mas fuerte tirando de él de ese modo hacia la puerta de la cocina y de allí a la escalera, la cual mira de refilón y desconfiado.

\- Que bueno que volviste… te extrañe… pensé que no te iba a ver mas…- decía, murmuraba, y cada palabra salía dolida, herida, y eso no podía simplemente contestarlo, no ahora con él en ese estado.

\- Si Steve, nuestra amistad… vale  Y…- se congela, la piel se le eriza y el recorre una descarga de electricidad por todo el cuerpo por la impresión de lo que sintió en su cuello.- ¿Steve?- cree haber alucinado esa sensación.

\- Te quiero Danno - y se acurruca luego de haberle besado detrás de la oreja, dejando inmóvil y sin aliento al detective.

\- Yo… yo…- ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso justo en ese instante?¿ Justo a mitad de la escalera? Se pregunta Danny y realmente no sabe que responder o si tiene alguna valía en el estado de ebriedad del Seal.

\- Danno… quiéreme también… por favor….- dice suplicante, dejando caer su tibio aliento en el hueco de su clavícula.

\- YO…YO... Steve yo… no se…- y siente que el peso de sus hombros, el peso de su amigo ya no está y la sensación de vacío vuelve demasiado fuerte y aguda; lo ve pasar cabizbajo su rostro apenas se ve tras su brazo limpiándose la cara de lo que cree son lagrimas.

 

El Seal sube solo tomándose con fuerza de la barandilla dejándolo anonadado allí en la escalera, lo ve desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo y el pecho se le vuelve a cerrar, diciéndole que así es mejor, que no tiene por qué volver a sufrir lo que sufrió, que le no tiene por qué arriesgarse sino quiere, pero entonces ¿Porque se siente tan miserable?

 

Se le escapan mas suspiros que aire y parece agotarse con mas rapidez cada vez que esos intentos de mantener la calma surgen de él, inspira nuevamente y sube los escalones faltantes, camina lento y sintiéndose un fantasma en esa casa, mira apenas por la puerta del Seal, la que da a su cama y lo ve tirado en el piso, mira a otro lado, no llego como se suponía y termino con la cabeza sobre el colchón y el resto del cuerpo acurrucado contra la mesita de noche.

 

Entra, el piensa que no puede dejarle así, y ocultarse en la oficina como acto seguido tal cual lo hace cada vez que tiene un dilema emocional.

 

\- Steve... Levanta sube a la cama…- pide poniéndose a su pies.

\- No… estoy bien… puedes ir con Gracie, seguro quiere verte…-

\- Hoy esta con su amigas…. Está creciendo muy rápido… pronto dejara de llamarme.-

\- Eso no pasara Danno… ella te quiere y no te cambiaría por nada del mundo - el silencio se hunde en sus  corazones, Danny ya no cree que este hablando de su hija y se levanta de donde estaba para tirar de los hombros del Seal y subirlo a la cama.

\- Arriba grandote anda sube a la cama.- reniega con el peso muerto y apenas si lo mueve.

\- No soy tan grande…- protesta.

\- Si lo eres... – refuta y ya están peleando otra vez.

\- No… tu eres pequeño eso es lo que pasa tienes otra… perspectiva.- dice picándolo y disfrutando de ello.

\- ¿Perspectiva? Steven McGarrett me estas llamando ¿enano?- dice soltándolo y el Seal cae de rodillas al piso y con la mitad del cuerpo en el colchón.

\- No… solo que bueno, eres más bajo… es más fácil abrasarte y besarte…- dice con lo ojos cerrados, recordando momentos que disfruto sobre manera.

\- Yo…- dijo mirando a otro lado cruzándose de brazos intentando ignorar la sonrisa del Seal y sus ojos hinchados y rojos.- Yo no escuche eso…- dice intentando calmarse.

\- Suspiras mucho cuando te besan Danno… era delicioso tu aliento en mi boca - dijo empujándose sobre el colchón, terminando por gatear uno o dos pasos sobre el mismo y tenderse sobre su espalda. Estaba mareado, y si no fuera porque él puede aguantar mas bebida estaría vomitando en el baño.

\- ¡Steve! ¡No quiero hablar de nada de eso!!- lo mira, y ve como sonríe apenas y sus ojos se mueven detrás de su parpados, y sabe que está pensando en lo que ellos hicieron hace días.

\- Pero me gustaba… me gustas Y te quiero… quiéreme Danno…- la sonrisa se va pero no abre los ojos y su rostro se torna triste, suplicante y desarma al detective, quiere correr pero por alguna razón no puede mover un musculo.

\- No puedo…- dice a penas y Steve abre sus ojos atravesando al detective por completo, causándole un dolor profundo en el pecho en su espalda, en sus manos.

\- ¿Por qué?...- y espera y espera, pero parece que la respuesta no llega, Danno realmente no sabe si es porque tiene miedo, o porque no sabe donde dejo la llave que le puso a sus sentimientos, es que fue hace tanto...

\- Yo… yo… - el viento soplo fuerte de repente, llenando la habitación de un viento huracanado, Danno cerró los ojos por un instante y extendió su mano para ponerla delante de su cara, solo que nunca llego a sus ojos y la arena golpeo su rostro.

 

Una mano más grande que la suya lo había sujetado de la muñeca, un tirón demandante lo hizo caer a la cama, intento no caer sostenerse en pie pero al no lograrlo termino con su rodilla y su otra palma sobre el colchón, el viento siguió soplando las ventanas se azotaban a violentamente de un lado por la fuerza del mismo, Steve le miraba detenidamente y no parecía borracho en lo absoluto, era como si lo que sentía Steve se hubiera manifestado en forma de un huracán… 

 

Entrado a su vida sin más como por esa ventana, dejando la llave de la puerta sin uso, la llave de su corazón, solo para ponerle fin a cualquier duda de un plumazo.

 

Era extraño describirlo así, su cabeza aun intentaba descifrarlo, entenderlo como fue que paso, pero así lo sintió Danny y termino por desarmarlo el hecho de que suspiro y ya no le faltaba la energía a su cuerpo, ya no quería salir corriendo, ya no podía negar una sola palabra, Steve presionaba sus labios contra los de él, su enorme mano libre lo tomo de la nuca entre el desconcierto del viento y el impulso de su cuerpo sobre la cama.

 

Demostrando que la única llave que necesitaba era esa, saber realmente que se siente ser besado por el Seal, y la borrosa imagen de él besándolo aun dormido, besarlo en la playa tenía más sentido, su sonrisa tenía sentido, el no querer terminar con ese beso que tenía más sentido.

 

Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de Steve, y él lo envolvió en sus brazos protegiéndolo del viento que no paraba de girar en su cuarto, abrió su boca y probo de nuevo su lengua, cada movimiento cada sensación esa suave y electrificarte, revolucionaba su cabeza su cuerpo y sus sentidos y demonios él estaba suspirando en el beso y sentía en sus labios la sonrisa de satisfacción de su compañero.

 

De repente esa palabra tomo otro sentido en su cabeza y no tenia marcha atrás, no había escapatoria? En el beso de Steve, se abrazaron con fuerza, rodando por la cama que lentamente se llenaba de arena… no podía pensar en ningún otro sitio en el mundo al que pudiera pertenecer.

 

No podía evitar pensar en el amor, ya que lo inundaba en cada contacto y en querer estar así para siempre, creyó saber por completo que Steve le estaba queriendo aunque él se negara aunque él dudara, le quería enserio… no era una broma, no era un percance salido de la nada, aunque así se manifestó, era un cariño que solo había evolucionado, que ya estaba allí de antes… solo que ahora había crecido, cambiado, mutado, transformándose en un lazo muy intenso y muy agradable e indispensable para ambos.

 

El viento se calmo, poco a poco bajaba su intensidad, la mano de Steve se mantenía sobre su ojos para protegerlos de la arena y el viento huracanado, mientras esa tempestad se calmaba ellos aminoraban el beso a la mismo tiempo, Danno permanecía con su espalda en el colchón y Steve estaba justo a su lado, acariciando su rostro y el viento desapareció mágicamente, el Seal hundió sus manos en el pelo rubio atrayéndolo más, disfrutando tanto del contacto que lo mareaba incluso a el que no había bebido.

 

\- Danno…- susurro contra sus labios.

\- Si? – contesto, no sentía nada más a su alrededor que no fuera su compañero.

\- Quiéreme…- pidió.

\- Ok…- concedió.


	7. EPILOGO

La mañana siguiente.

 

Embarazoso era la palabra, hallarse en ese momento completamente desnudo [Ok, excepto por sus boxers, el no esta exagerando] pero en que momento se desnudo, en qué momento Steve se desnudo y cuando fue que terminaron hechos un nudo debajo de las sabanas llenos de arena hasta las orejas.

 

Estaban piel con miel y el abrio los ojos hace solo un instante, con una de las manos del Seal entre las suyas haciéndole de almohada, y sentir el pecho tibio de Steve se mantenía pegado a su espalda, haciendo cucharita, con las piernas enredadas, se puso tenso de solo pensar en detalle la posición en la que están, la arena de la cama se le incrusta en la piel, todo el cuarto esta tibio de sol y cayendo sobre sus cuerpos.

 

Pero la respiración se le va y no sabe como zafarse del apretado abrazo y de incomoda situación, cierra los ojos con fuerza pensando, tratando de armar en su cabeza plan de escape, solo que en vez de ello las palabras de Steve le llegan como una bofetada, se muerde el labio y recuerda como le beso, lo que sintió y la confusión se apodera de él.

 

El rose del rostro del marin sobre su nuca lo hiela, a pesar de ser un tacto tan cariñoso, tan cálido sobre el no se compara con tan efímero acto involuntario, y se pregunta que hace Steve metido en la cama a estas horas, deben ser como mínimo las nueve de la mañana, y el Seal tomado o no se queda en cama ni con dos balazos en el cuerpo.

 

Vuelve a suspirar, la mano de Steve se aprieta contra la de él, la misma que esta junto a su cara y usa de almohada, la mira atentamente ya que no puede hacer nada mas, la ve como acaricia el dorso de su mano y por dentro tiembla, tiene miedo de eso, de enamorarse así tan tontamente, tiene pavor de lo que sucedería si no funciona, si no pueden llevar su relación a esos niveles donde nada pueda separarles.

 

Como también no tiene idea de como comportarse con otro hombre en una relación romántica, el solo ha salido con chicas antes, él era el que llevaba la relación, funcionara o no, pero ahora con Steve... si fuera mas joven esto no seria tan difícil, él no tendría tantos miedos y dudas, él solo se dejaría ir con la corriente y ya, pero el no es la persona que conoció hace unos días el Seal o si?

 

Es ese niño del que se enamoro el Seal ¿verdad?, no él.. osea.. rayos se esta haciendo un embrollo, siente una mano acariciando su costado y todo el bello del cuerpos se le crispa, no había notado la mano libre del Seal paseándose por su costado o como se estira por su abdomen mientras el aprieta los ojos incomodo.

 

\- Piensas demasiado Danno.- y el detective abre los ojos sorprendido, el aire se le va, es que estuvo despierto todo ese tiempo?

-¿Steve? ¿Estas despierto?- un gruñido entre dormido se pega a su nuca y el Seal restriega su nariz en el nacimiento de su pelo, olfateándole como un perro, y las palabras “Smut Dog“ le llegaba la cabeza.

\- No, pero piensas demasiado alto Danno...- el Seal sonríe, tener abrazado a Danno así, despertar con el Danno actual es mucho mas embriagador que con el niño Danno, ya que este lo conoce en detalle.

\- Podrías... soltarme, ¿un poquito?, tengo que ir al baño...- pregunta con dudas de que el Seal le deje ir y eso solo lo pone mas nervioso.

\- Solo si vuelves a la cama después...- y lo aprieta mas contra el como si fuera posible.

\- ¡Heey! Que no me dejas respirar Steven, suelta anda.. ya es muy tarde, son como la diez de la mañana.- son claras escusas evadiendo la respuesta que el Seal quiere pero no se arrepiente de ello.

\- ¿Como? ¿Las diez? No puede ser...- el Seal lo suelta y ambos se sientan en la cama, el Seal se refriega los ojos intentando ver con tanto sol entrando por la ventana.

\- Si sera mejor que nos vistamos y nos vamos al trabajo ¿no?-

\- Danno es sábado...- espeta algo divertido notando como quiere salir de la casa...-

\- Oh mierda Gracie...-

\- ¿Tenias que ir por ella?-

\- ¡Si! Los fines de semana son mios y no eh podido decirle que volví a ser yo...-

\- Te acompaño..-

\- Que, no.-

\- Porque no...-

\- Pues porque... emmm... porque .. es mi hija y es día del padre..-

\- Y...-

\- Y...-

\- Estas huyendo de mi verdad...- dice sentado en la cama con el pantalón a medio poner y mirándole lastimeramente.

\- No...- Danno se pone la ropa que no sabe como termino doblada sobre la cómoda del cuarto del Seal, sin mirarle porque flaqueara.- Ok, ven pero no digas nada de nada de ningún tema durante todo el día, ¿si?-

 

El Seal le sonríe y el lo ve por el rabillo del ojo mientras se pone su corbata, se baja el cuello de la camisa tratando de olvidarse de que el Seal le esta mirando vestirse, es que esos nervios no se los va a poder sacudir ni saliendo de la cama.

 

\- Danno ¿Como es que siempre te pones primero la corbata antes que los pantalones?-Steve trata de quitarle un poco de incomodidad a la situación, ve la tensión en los hombros de Danno y solo quiere hacerle sentir bien, solo que tal vez esas no son las palabras correctas.

\- ¿Que? Olvídalo...- tira de la corbata y la deja sobre la cómoda, de todos modos es sábado y no necesita la corbata.- Ya vístete te espero abajo..- y sale de la habitación con los pantalones en la mano.

 

Llegar por Gracie que esta en la puerta de la casa esperando es fácil, ver como la niña ve a su papa como debería es aun mejor, en la carita de felicidad de la niña muestra, como grita “Danno” a los cuatro vientos y se lanza sobre el.

 

Danno le dice que lamenta lo que paso pero la niña no se queja, le gusto conocer a su papi de antes aunque no la reconociera, pero a Danno se le estrujo el corazón al escuchar de boca de la niñita decirle papi a Steve, y como de los brazos de Danny salto a los del Seal, no es que le haya disgustado, no para nada, sino que parecía irreal, el Steve y Gracie en ese tipo de armonía.

 

Terminaron en mundo marino para pasar el día, los enorme estanques subterráneos, todos los tipos de peses que vivían en las cercanías de las islas y otros de otros lugares del mundo, Gracie estaba entusiasmada con los peces globo, con Nemo y con un pulpo camaleón, almorzaron allí mismo en el parque, Steve como prometió no dijo palabra alguna nada mas que para leerle a Gracie las historias del panfleto de cada estanque y de los peces que allí estaban, turnándose con la niña para contarle a Danno también todo lo que allí vivía.

 

Steve se llevaba tan bien con su hija que daba miedo, y de repente pensó que era un miedoso, suspiro profundamente, aun conservaba las fotos que el joven él tomo en la playa, y podía ver en su propios ojos como quería a Steve.

 

Tampoco podía negar que no notaba como Steve se acercaba a el suavemente, casi imperceptible para el ojo de cualquiera que no supiera lo que pasaba allí entre ellos, le tocaba cada vez que podía, como rosaba su mano con el dorso de la suya, pasando su brazo sobre su hombro en los túneles mas angostos atestados de gente que había, según él para no perderlo entre la gente aprovechando cada momento para abrazarlo por la cintura y pegarlo a él, como posaba su mano en su espalda baja y le empujaba un poco para pasar a través de la gente, o como con Gracie en brazos pegaba su hombro al de él.

 

Cada rose lo ponía nervioso, estremecía su cuerpo y hacia un lío en su cabeza, Gracie parecía no notarlo, ella solo sonreía con su carita de monito hacia ellos y él se le olvidaba todos los pesares, realmente esa niña era un bálsamo y la luz de sus días.

 

Gracie tenia un cumpleaños el domingo, por lo que Danno tuvo que dejarla en su casa por la noche, pasaron todo el día en el mundo acuático, subió al asiento de copiloto de su auto al despedirse en la puerta de la casa de Rachel y al cerrar la puerta Steve le miraba con una sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Fue un gran día no? Me divertir mucho en los estanques.- comento mientras salia de la propiedad de Rachel.

\- Si.- dijo secamente.

\- Y.. ¿A donde vamos ahora?-

\- ¿A donde? A casa ¿A donde quieres ir?-

\- No... me refiero, yo decía de salir a algún sitio, tal vez cenar afuera pero si estas cansado...-

\- ¿Cenar? ¿Afuera? No estoy cansado, pero pensé que iríamos a casa...-

\- Ok lo diré de otra manera... ¿Danno quieres ir a cenar conmigo a un restauran?- y Steven le mira y Danno esta colorado, por lo que el rubio voltea rápidamente hacia la ventanilla y allí se queda.- ¿Eso es un no?- le dice intentando ver su expresión a través del reflejo de la ventanilla cerrada.

\- No se.. yo no tengo mucho dinero me gaste casi todo hoy...- la respuesta se escucha bajita apenas audible por el motor del auto.

\- Bueno no seria una cita si te dejo pagar Danno.- y el rubio voltea a verle.

\- ¿Cita?- y los nervios están mas a flor de piel y no entiende porque se pone así.

\- Si cita... ¿Que tampoco quieres una cita?-

\- Yo no dije eso...-

\- Ok entonces deja de poner “peros” Danno ¿Deja que te mime un poco ok?-

\- ¿Mimarme?- y como respuesta Steven estaciona el auto en mitad del camino, con un volantazo suave, estacionando el auto a un lado del camino.

\- ¿Danno que pasa?...todo el día has estado distante, frío.. te molesto algo, tu sabes que te quiero, que me interesas... pensé que anoche...- dijo apretando las manos en el volante, con miedo de haber alucinado todo por tanto alcohol.

\- Anoche...- repite esas palabras para si mismo rememorando lo sucedido.- Steve yo estoy muy nervioso con todo esto... lo siento pero no se como manejarlo, no se que hacer, como actuar, hay alguna regla o paso a seguir no se... yo no soy como ese niño... deje de ser lo hace mucho, no soy confiado, ni espontáneo, no me dejo llevar tan fácilmente, no soy impresionable...-

\- Ya lo se, al que quiero es al tu de ahora... tal vez aquel Daniel me hizo dar cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi y que el cariño que te tengo va mas allá de el compañerismo del trabajo y la amistad, pero eres tú el que me conoce y sabes todo de mi... yo quiero estar contigo, si vas a quererme o intentarlo, deja que te quiera también.- le pidió poniéndose de lado en el asiento para mirarle a la cara.

\- Yo no se que hacer... no puedo negar que me gusta esto, no puedo negarlo, quiero quererte Steve pero no se como...- la mano del Seal se acerco lentamente a las suyas que reposaban sobre su regazo inquietas.

\- Eh... porque no empezamos con una cena, una cita a la vez, no te estoy pidiendo que todo sea a las de ya, quiero tomarme el tiempo de enamórate...- y esas palabras amartillaron el corazón de Daniel, quien levanto la mirada de repente al oír el final de esa frase y mirar los ojos del Seal mirarle sin reserva alguna.

 

El Seal solo necesito un asentimiento para poner en marcha el auto esbozando una sonrisa de pura felicidad, Danno no podía detener su corazón, como bombeaba apresurado recorriendo con ínfimo detalle la palabra “enamorarte” en su mente, estuvieron un trecho bastante largo en el auto hasta llegar a un restauran en plena playa, la noche era tranquila y estrellada y el sonido del mar oscuro a esas horas no era tan terrible como lo sentía siempre.

 

Tomaron un mesa apartada cerca del agua, el lugar era algo así como un un restauran sobre el agua al estar sobre un muelle, la mesa era rustica y solo un tul trasparente blanco la cubría dándole una apariencia demasiado delicada que contrataba muy bien con el oscuro y rustico de la mesa debajo la cual se veía perfectamente debajo de la tela, en la mesa reposaban dos platos color coral cuadrados, una servilleta roja a un lado, tres velas en el centro de la mesa de color verde alga.

 

Steve pido por los dos, él se aseguro que no fuera nada con piña, y mientras esperaban Steve conversaba apaciblemente con él, de cualquier cosa en realidad, pasaban de un tema al otro sin problemas y poco a poco se iba tranquilizando, eso era muy agradable tener esta primera cita con Steve a la luz de las velas.

 

El lugar era normal, no había paredes solo columnas de madera barnizada y de ellas colgaba cortinas blancas muy fina con cintas que combinaban con las servilletas, la noche era cálida, los pisos eran de madera como el techo, pocos adornos lo convertían en un lugar poco llamativo pero elegante.

 

La musica de fondo era suave y cuando trajeron la comida noto que era espagueti con salsa parisién, soltó una risa la ver las pastas, no las comía desde que llego a la isla, solo probarlas le causo una satisfacción extrema, estaban deliciosas y no podía dejar de hablar de lo que había extrañado ese plato, Steve se reía de su fascinación por un plato tan común pero era cierto que ni una vez las había vuelto a comer desde que vino de jersey.

 

Finalmente con un postre de helado de chocolate que compartieron y una botella de vino blanco la cena termino con todo éxito, Daniel parecía relajado y satisfecho, la sonrisa que llevaba era la mejor noticia para el Seal de que estaba disfrutando pasar el tiempo con él, los bien intencionados roses no habían pasado mas desapercibidos por Daniel pero ya no le resultaban tan raros ni incómodos, parecía mas natural mientras la velada avanzaba.

 

Daniel sin notarlo al salir del restauran tarde esa noche, era llevado de la mano por la playa, charlaban de Kono y sus lecciones de surf para hacer eso con su hija, estaba cómodo en ese momento cuando sintió su pies mojarse por el agua fría dio un salto mas lejos de la orilla, Steve se río muy estridente mente y él se saco los zapatos, Danno no le veía la gracia pero el Seal le pareció monisimo como salto como un gato al sentir el agua, pero Daniel se defendió al decir que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban en la playa.

 

Steve se abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo mientras aun se reía y Daniel se tenso, el Seal no loto y dejo un beso en su mejilla antes de soltarlo, caminaron separados por unos minutos muy cortos, solo hasta que la manos del detective se coló entre los dedos del Seal, Steve le miro en la penumbra que solo la luna cortaba imperiosa.

 

Miro a su derecha como el rubio miraba la arena frente a él al caminar, abrió los dedos de su mano y los entrelazo con los del detective, recargo su hombro en el ajeno con la intención de llamar su atención y acercarse, le detective sintió el peso del Seal y le pareció extraña la manera de recargarse en él, miro hacia arriba y no se espero que su compañero rosara su labios de esa manera con los suyos, dejándolo clavado al piso, mirándolo atentamente.

 

El marin lo miraba y no apartaba su mirada de él como si no existirá nada mas, Danno suspiro por su agitado corazón y Steve presiono mas su boca contra la suya, dando por echo la aceptación al acercamiento por ese suspiro tan característico en Danno, como adoraba sentirlo repetirse dentro de su boca, deslizarse por los finos y nerviosos instigadores de su deseo, ya era maravillosos como su presencia en todos sus días que le provoca estar feliz, pero el darse cuenta de que esa felicidad tan familiar se amplificaba a los extremos al besarle y abrazarlo lo dejaba flotando en su propia nube mucho mas arriba del cielo.

 

\- Danno...- le beso la mejilla varias veces hasta que el rubio pudo contestar algo.

\- Se...- es lo mas que salio de su boca, sentía los labios hinchados del fuerte beso que el dedico el Seal.

\- Te amo Danno...- y lo volvió a besar, mas suave queriendo trasmitir todo lo que se arremolinaba en su pecho, pero un empujón del rubio lo aparto un paso de él y el Seal lo miro inquieto casi asustado del un rechazo por su palabras.

\- Steve...- le dijo le dolían los labios, jamas le habían dolido los labios así o le habían besado tan intensamente.

\- ¿Que... que pasa?.- le dijo rápidamente, tratando de ver su expresiones en esa noche.

\- Tu le dirás esto a Gracie y a los demás...- sentenciando, tratando de encontrar un tema del que hablar, porque le inquietaba mas que lo mantuvieran en secreto.

\- Eh..si bueno... ¿Eso es todo?- respiro mas tranquilo.

\- No... yo también te quiero, pero sigue enamorándome un poco mas....- Danny acaricio la mejilla del Seal que sonrío enormemente antes de abrazar a Danno por las costillas y levantarlo de la arena bajo su pies.

\- Claro que si...- asintió hundiendo su nariz en el cuello del detective....

 

 

Fin...


End file.
